I'm Coming Back To You
by rawrdino01
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert had been dating for four years when he cheated on her with Katherine Pierce. Three years later, Elena visits Damon's brother, Stefan, and his wife, Rebekah, just to find out that Damon lives with them. Over the next two weeks, will they find their way back to each other, or will they drift back apart forever? AU/AH
1. Day 1

**A/N: **

**Okay, so just last night I got addicted to TVD, and I absolutely love Delena!  
Anyway, today I got this idea and decided to type it down.  
I only know a few of the characters(Like I said, only got addicted to it last night), so the only characters involved will be Damon, Elena, Rebekah, Stefan, Jeremy and Katherine. And they will all be really OOC.**

* * *

I walked through LAX happily.

I was about to go see my old friends Rebekah and Stefan. I hadn't seen them in three years, and in those years they had gotten married in Vegas and had a baby.

When I got to their huge house, I immediately jumped out of my car and walked up to their door and knocked.

A few seconds later Rebekah opened the door.

"Elena!" She said as she hugged me.

"It's been far too long." I replied.

"Elena?" I heard Stefan's voice say. I ran to hug him.

"Stefan! How have you been?" I asked him.

"Not bad." He replied. "How about you? I'm sure you've been busy with the shooting of the movie and stuff."

"Yeah. Very long hours. But thankfully we finished last week." I told him.

"What's withal the commotion down here?" I heard a voice ask. I instantly recognized that voice.

It was the voice of my ex-boyfriend, Damon, who was the brother of Stefan.

"Elena." Damon said as soon as he saw me.

"Hi." I replied, looking over at him. Our eyes locked for a moment before I looked back at Rebekah.

"Rebekah, why don't I help you with dinner?" I asked her.

"Of course." She smiled and led me into the kitchen.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me Damon would be here?" I asked her as I stirred the pasta sauce.

"I didn't think it would matter." She replied simply.

"How could it not matter? We had been dating for four years when he suddenly decided to sleep with Katherine and ruin everything." I told her quietly.

"Okay, so maybe I should have told you that he was staying here, but can't you just put up with it for two weeks?" She asked.

"I'll try." I replied. "Can I ask you something?" I asked her seriously.

"Of course. Anything." She said.

"Did…Did he ever tell you guys why he did it?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "Honestly, he never did say why he did it. But one time he told me that it only ever happened once, and that he wished he never did it because he lost you." She said.

I looked at the floor. "The fact that it was a one-time thing makes it worse."

"What?" She asked.

"He ruined a four year relationship for a one-time thing." I said, tears rushing to my eyes.

"Elena." She said softly as she hugged me.

"You know how he is. He always acts on impulse." She told me.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean he _had_ to cheat on me." I replied.

After a few minute of silence Rebekah finally spoke up. "He still loves you. He always has."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"He hasn't dated anyone since you two broke up. Me and Stefan have tried setting him up with a few of our friends, but it never goes anywhere. He still loves you." She repeated.

"And you know what? Same goes for me. I still love him. I haven't dated anyone either." I replied.

"Elena, maybe you and him should-" I cut her off.

"Get back together?" I snorted.

"Well…" She trailed off.

"Rebekah, me and Damon aren't going to get back together. We have too much history. And not all of it is good." I told her.

"I know, but neither of you have been happy for the past three years. That broke up ruined both of you." She said.

"Well we wouldn't have broken up if he hadn't slept with Katherine." I retorted.

"He didn't leave your guys' apartment for a week. A couple weeks later he just moved in here because the apartment reminded him of you too much. And even then, I'm pretty sure he was crying when he was in his room." She told me.

"Damon Salvatore, crying?" I asked her, laughing a little.

She laughed. "I know, right? Do you see now how messed up he was?" She asked me.

"Rebekah, I can't trust him anymore. How is that so hard to believe?" I asked her.

"It's not, it's just…I want both of you two to be happy, and that isn't going to happen unless you're with each other." She replied as she cut up some vegetables.

"Well what do you want me to do? Randomly take him back after three years?" I asked her.

"Fine, be unhappy for the rest of your life." She said.

"How do you know that I won't meet someone else?" I asked.

"Elena, Damon is it for you. Ever since high school it's been that way." She replied.

"I know." I said quietly. "Maybe someday we can try again, but not right now."

"And how long will that be? Days? Months? Years?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Look, I do want to try again, but I don't know how long it will be until I'm ready to. And what if I'm never ready? Then Damon will have waited around for me."

"Elena, Damon wants a wife and children. He really, really wants children. But he won't want to have children with anyone but you." She told me as we started setting the table.

"Even if he was with me, I can't have children." I admitted.

Rebekah stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "What?" She asked.

"Remember that car accident I was in when I was eighteen?" I asked her, and she nodded in response. "It left me unable to have my own children." I told her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" She asked.

"The only person I ever told was Damon. No one else ever knew about it. But he…he comforted me. He helped me through it. It was really hard for me. Having a baby is really all I've ever wanted." I replied, with tears in my eyes.

Stefan, Damon, and Rebekah and Stefan's daughter, Alexis, walked through the door to the dining room.

I quickly turned away and wiped my eyes.

"Elena, we're going to end this conversation, but I think you know what you have to do." Rebekah told me after I turned back to them and I nodded.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting on their back porch, playing guitar.

"You still play?" I heard Damon's voice ask. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway.

He smiled at me a bit and sat down in the chair across from me.

Playing guitar and singing was a talent that only Damon ever knew about. Everyone else just thought that the only talent I had was acting.

"Yeah…I stopped for a couple years, but I picked it up again a few months ago." I replied.

"That's good. You were always so good at it." He told me.

I blushed a bit. "Thanks."

"Okay, you probably don't want to hear this, but I am really, really sorry for what happened." He told me seriously.

"You know that won't fix anything." I sighed.

"I know, I just…I just wanted you to know." He replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure. Anything." He said.

"Why did you do it?" I was starting to get tears in my eyes again. I looked at the ground.

"I…I don't know." He replied.

"All I know is that it was the stupidest thing I've ever done, and I would do anything to get you back." He admitted.

"Damon…" I started, but I couldn't get any other words out.

It had been three years, and yet we were both still hooked on each other.

"Look, Elena, you don't have to say anything back. I just want you to know that I'm still in love with you…and I think I always will be." He told me.

This made me start full out crying. What was I supposed to do? He hurt me really badly, and all of a sudden he was just telling me that he loved me.

When I finally stopped crying I looked up at him. "Look, Damon, I still love you, too. But that doesn't change anything. You still hurt me. I want to forget about everything and start again, but I can't." I replied, but immediately started crying again afterwards.

He stood up. "I get it, Elena. I just wanted you to know." He said before kissing the top of my head and leaving.

Ugh, why did Damon have to be _so_ sweet?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, that's it for now!  
I will update absolutely whenever I can, so stay tuned!  
I might update again tonight, so if you're reading this tomorrow, then you might get two chapters! **


	2. Day 2

**A/N: **

**Hey, guys! Thank you SO MUCH for the great reviews I've been getting! Oh, and also, someone asked me if Alexis was gonna play a part in this story…Is Alexis an actual character? If she is, then I didn't know that. Seriously, I don't know ANYONE'S names. But when I was writing this, I just randomly chose the name Alexis for Stefan and Rebekah's daughter.  
Again, thank you SO MUCH! I am so happy that people are liking my story! J**

The next day I woke up in my bed to the sound of my phones alarm going off.

I groaned and sat up, grabbing a hair tie from the nightstand and tying my hair up in a ponytail.

I climbed out of the gigantic kind size bed and walked down to the kitchen wearing matching Hello Kitty pajama shorts and tank top.

"Nice pajamas." Damon joked as soon as I got into the kitchen, where Stefan, Damon, Rebekah and Alexis were all eating breakfast.

"I like Hello Kitty. I have no shame." I replied as I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

Rebekah and Stefan shared a look before going back to feeding their daughter.

"How'd you sleep?" Rebekah asked me.

"Really well, actually. It's nice being able to sleep in." I told her.

"I'm sure with all the auditions you've been busy." Stefan said.

"Yeah." I replied.

Me and Damon glanced at each other quickly. After the talk we had the night before, I really hoped that things would start to get a bit less awkward.

"So 'Lena," Stefan started. "How's your brother?"

"In jail." I rolled my eyes. "He was caught driving while he was stoned."

"Typical Jeremy." Rebekah said.

"Pretty much." I laughed.

Damon glanced at the clock. "I have to get to work. See you guys later." He said before leaving.

"What happened between you two last night on the porch?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing. We just talked about some stuff." I told him.

"That's good, right?" Rebekah asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not really." I sighed. "It made things even more complicated between us, I think."

"What did he say?" Stefan asked.

"He told me that he's still in love with me, and that he'd do anything to get me back." I replied.

"What did you say?" Rebekah asked.

"I told him I loved him, too. And that he hurt me and I wasn't ready for anything yet." I told them.

"So what are you going to do?" Rebekah asked me.

"I don't know." I muttered. "What am I supposed to do? Suddenly forgive him for everything?" I asked.

Stefan shrugged. "No. Guys, you know that if I trusted him I would take him back." I said.

"'Lena, maybe you should just hang out with him. I mean, that would make things easier, wouldn't it?" Rebekah asked.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah….Yeah it would."

"Then just do that." Stefan told me.

I nodded and then went back upstairs.

I walked into the private bathroom that was in my guest bedroom, stripped my clothes and hopped into the shower.

I put the water on, and waited for a few seconds for the warm water to come rushing out.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I left the small bathroom after washing my face and brushing my teeth in only my bra and panties.

As soon as I started looking through the clothes in my suite case, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Me." Stefan called back.

"Just give me a sec." I told him.

I quickly pulled on some teal skinny jeans and a light yellow T-shirt and let him in.

"You were naked, weren't you?" Stefan asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Shut it, Perv." I told him, and smacked his shoulder.

"Hey, what did my shoulder ever do to you?" He joked. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that what Damon said last night is true. He would do absolutely anything to get you back." Stefan told me.

"I know that what he said is true. And what I said is true, too. I just can't trust him yet." I replied as I put socks on.

"'Lena, what is it going to take for you to trust him again?" Stefan asked.

"Have you guys ever thought that I might want to try again, too?" I asked him. "I love Damon, I really do. And I know that I'm hurting him right now, but what am I supposed to do? If I can't trust him, I can't trust him. No matter how much I want to."

"Alright, then." He said before leaving my room.

After that, I did my makeup, pulled on a leather jacket and black leather high heel boots, then added feather earrings, and of course my heart locket necklace.

The heart locket had been a gift from Damon for our second anniversary when we were still dating. It was the one thing from him that I kept. But I didn't want anyone to know that, so I always hid it under my shirt or something.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting on the couch in their living room with my guitar again, quietly finger-picking some songs.

There was no one else in the house. Rebekah and Stefan had taken Alexis to the movies and asked if I wanted to go along, but I decided to stay back at the house.

I heard the front door open, followed by Damon yelling "I'm home!"

"Where are Stefan and Rebekah?" Damon asked me when he walked into the living room.

"They went to the movies with Alexis." I replied.

"You didn't go with them?" He asked.

"Nah. I wanted to just stay back and relax." I told him. "Plus they were seeing some movie about magical unicorns, so…"

He laughed. "True. You've always been more of the scary movie type."

I smiled. "Yep."

"So do you know if Rebekah had anything planned for dinner, or should I just make something?" He asked me.

"Stefan told me to fend for myself and raid your fridge." I told him.

"That's Stefan for ya." He laughed. "I can just order some pizza if you want." He offered.

"Sure." I said, smiling a bit.

"I'll be right back, then." He replied before going to the kitchen.

_'What is he doing to me?' _I thought to myself.

I moved my hands up and removed my locket. I held it in my hands and stared at it. It was a silver heart locket with a small pattern of diamonds on the front of it.

"You still have that." I heard Damon's voice say.

I looked up at him. I hadn't even noticed he was standing there. I closed my hand around the locket and put my guitar down. "Yeah…I still have it." I replied quietly.

I put the necklace back around my neck. "Sorry…I just…didn't think that you had kept it. " He said.

"No, it's fine." I told him. "I guess I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it..."

"Oh." He replied.

"Listen, I don't want our history to make simple conversations between us awkward. I mean, I know it's sort of inevitable, but I still want to be able to talk to you." I said.

"You're right…" He replied, looking down at the ground.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"And that's the pizza." He said. "I'll be back."

He walked over to the entry, and a few minutes later came back with a pizza box in his hand.

He set it down on the coffee table in front of me and sat down on the other side of the couch I was sitting on.

And of course, my phone started ringing as soon as I was about to start eating.

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically as I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered it.

_"Hey. I just got a call from the writers…" _I heard my agent say on the other line. I had auditioned for a part in a big movie and had been waiting for weeks to find out if I got it.

"And…?" I asked.

_"You got it!" _My agent, Camille, said happily on the other end.

"Awesome!" I replied excitedly. "When do we start filming?" I asked.

_"The end of October." _Camille replied.

"Cool. Have they sent you the script?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to send it to you in LA?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll text you the address." I told her. "But I have to go…so I talk to you later, Camille!"

"Bye, 'Lena!" She replied before hanging up.

"What was that?" Damon asked me.

"That was my agent. I auditioned for this movie a few weeks ago, and I've been waiting to get a call back. I got the part!" I told him.

"Congrats, then?" He smiled at me. "You are going to be super famous in no time." He said.

I smiled back at him. "I hope so." I said as I grabbed some pizza.

"I should've chosen an easier career. Like…being a prostitute or something." I joked.

He laughed. "Yeah, because that would be so much better."

"I don't know, though. I mean, acting is fun, but I just have a feeling that it's not my real passion, you know?" I said.

"Yeah." He nodded. "What do you think is your actual passion?" He asked me.

"Music." I replied. "I love it. I love writing, and singing, and playing guitar, but it's always been so personal for me. Most people don't even know I can sing or play guitar."

"But if it's what you really want, then shouldn't you go for it? Isn't better to be happy, than to keep something personal?" He asked.

"I guess…" I said, deep in thought.

Damon always did that to me. He always made me think about things in different perspectives.

"So how has life in New York been?" He asked me.

After me and Damon had broken up, I had moved from LA to New York to get away from everything.

"Busy. No matter what's going on, everything just keeps moving. It's sort of crazy." I replied. "But I only have two friends there, so most of the time I'm on my phone texting or calling my old friends here."

"Oh." He replied.

It was nice just being able to eat pizza and talk to him. It was one of the things I missed most.

"How have things been here?" I asked him.

"Boring." He laughed. "Everyone's getting married and moving to like…Ohio or something."

"You're lucky that Stefan and Rebekah stayed here." I told him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Did you ever go to Italy? You use to want to go there." I asked, finishing off my pizza.

"Nah, I never got around to it. But I still want to." He replied.

All of a sudden I realized how close we actually were. Close enough that we were almost touching. And for some reason I just wanted to kiss him. Why? I don't know, but I wanted to.

I think he noticed how close we were, too, but neither of us wanted to move.

Both of us could feel the tension. But it wasn't bad tension, it was good tension.

So I decided to just go for it. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. He seemed surprised by this, but he still kissed me back.

I then moved a bit so I was straddling him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands were resting on my back.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I was enjoying it.

"Well what's going on here?" I heard Rebekah ask. I pulled away from the kiss and looked over to see Stefan and Rebekah standing there.

Apparently they had come in without us hearing it.

Without another word, I stood up and ran upstairs to the guest bedroom I was staying in.

"What did I just do?" I asked myself as I collapsed onto the bed.

I heard someone knock on the door. "Elena?" I heard Rebekah say.

"Leave me alone." I said back.

"If you wanna talk, I'll be downstairs." She replied before leaving again.

I didn't want to talk to anyone. I needed to figure out what I was going to about the kiss.

**A/N:**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? I've been working on this all morning and FINALLY finished it, so I hope it turned out okay. **


	3. Day 3

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! I'm back once again! Seriously, though, these reviews I've been getting have been making my day!  
I would like to make shouts out's to both '****_1 DELENA fan_****' who has reviewed twice, and ****_'elena prada' _****who also reviewed twice. Thank you both for the nice reviews(along with everyone else that reviewed).  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in the huge bed, still fully clothed.

_'I must have fallen asleep like this.'_ I thought to myself. I sat up and looked out the large window that was just to the left.

It was the first time I had noticed the amazing view of LA I had gotten. But still, I couldn't think of anything but what had happened the night before.

I kissed Damon.

How was I going to fix it? I didn't know. All I knew is that I had to fix it if I was going to be staying with them for twelve more days.

I got out of bed and went into the private bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

_'What have I done?' _I asked myself. _'How could I let this happen?' _

I closed the door to the small bathroom and stripped my clothes before getting into the shower and turning the water on.

I grabbed some shampoo and put some into my hand before massaging my hair with it.

I was so confused, because I still wasn't sure if I trusted him enough to start another relationship with him, yet I kissed him.

And what did he think about? Was he just as confused as I was?

I don't think he was quite as confused since he had already sorted out his feelings for me and I was still trying to figure that out.

After ten more minutes in the shower I got out and wrapped a huge towel around me and started washing my face with some face wash.

I then put on some deodorant, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and left the bathroom.

When I got back into the bedroom I went to my suitcase and got some clothes out when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled as I looked through my clothes.

"Me." Damon said on the other side of the door.

I sighed. "Just a sec." I said and pulled on some denim shorts and a T-shirt quickly.

I then walked to the door and opened it. "I think we need to talk." Damon said.

"Yeah, we do." I replied, walking back to my bed and sitting down.

Damon walked in, closed the door and sat down next to me.

"I am so confused." I said.

"I am, too." He replied. "Nothing's changed, right?" He asked.

"I think everything has." I told him, looking up at him. "I mean, I'm still trying to figure everything out, but…It's harder now."

"You don't have to come back to me if it's not what you want. I mean, I want that, but I also want to make you happy, and I'm not sure if you'll be happy with me." He told me.

"Damon, the only time I've ever really been happy is when I've been with you." I looked him in the eyes. "I…I'm just not quite there yet, okay? And I don't want to make you wait around for me because I don't know how long it will be until I'm ready to try again."

"You know I'd wait forever for you." He said, cupping my face.

"Damon…" I was getting tears in my eyes. I looked down at the floor and started full out crying.

He pulled me into his chest and held me close to him as I cried.

Once again, why did he have to be _so_ sweet?

I wanted to be with him so bad, yet I was scared to start anything yet.

I decided then and there that I had to stop letting my fear get in the way of everything.

I pulled away from him a little and kissed him.

One of his hands moved up to cup my face, but the other stayed wrapped around my waist while my arms stayed wrapped around his torso.

His lips were soft and sweet, just as I remembered them.

We kissed for a few more minutes before we both finally pulled away. Our foreheads rested together as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you, too." He replied. "So what are we now?" He asked.

"Can we not put any labels on this now and just enjoy it as it is?" I asked. He nodded.

I smiled and kissed him again.

"I have to leave, though. Some friends called me yesterday and told me that I should meet up with them at some coffee shop downtown." I told him.

"That's alright. I have to get to work, anyways." He replied.

We stood up and I grabbed his hand before he followed me out of the room.

We walked down to the living room, where Stefan and Rebekah were, still holding hands, which was a terrible idea considering that Rebekah was going to bug me about it later.

I let go of his hand and grabbed my purse. "I'm meeting some friends for coffee. I'll be back later." I told Rebekah before kissing Damon goodbye and leaving.

Before I walked out the door, I could just barely hear Rebekah say "What was that?"

* * *

When I got back home later that evening, no one was home except for Rebekah.

"What was going on between you and Damon earlier?" Rebekah asked me as soon as I walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"This morning he came to my room-"

"Ooh." She interrupted me.

"Anyway, we talked, and then we kissed again." I told her.

"So…are you two like…back together now?" She asked.

"I don't even know what we are." I admitted.

"Well are you guys going to keep kissing?" She asked me.

I blushed. "I hope so."

"And are you guys going to keep acting like a couple?" She asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "We might while we're here, but I don't know if we're going to be all lovey-dovey when we're in public."

"What about when you go back to New York?" She asked.

I ran my hands over my face. "I didn't even think of that."

"Are you going to move back here?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I mean, it wouldn't be a big deal for me to move, I don't really have a life there. And I can be an actress anywhere." I said.

"True." She replied.

"But I don't even know if we're together." I said. "And what if we get back together, I move back here for him and then he cheats on me again?" I asked her.

"If you're really afraid of that, then you should talk to him about it." She told me.

"I am…But what if we just end up fighting?" I asked her.

"Then you'll push through that. You and Damon are meant for each other. I honestly believe that." She smiled.

"Thanks, Rebekah. For talking to me and for letting me stay here." I thanked her as I hugged her.

"No problem, 'Lena." She replied before I left the room.

I walked back up to the guest bedroom and collapsed in my bed.

I got my iPhone out of my purse and plugged in into a stereo by the window.

I scrolled though my songs for a bit until I found Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine.

I put it on and laid back down on my bed.

_Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be in a relationship with him, but I was terrified that he would go and sleep with someone else again.

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under all_

I wished my life hadn't been so messed up.

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

I loved him, but what was I supposed to do if I couldn't trust him?

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

I'd have to go with fate and see what would happen next.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

It's like my heart was confused.

_It's the only way I can escape_

_It seems a heavy choice to make_

_And now I am under all_

Suddenly there was a knock on my door interrupting my thoughts.  
I got up and opened it to see Damon standing there with his cute little half smirk.  
_'Just what I need.' _I thought.

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

Instead of saying anything, I just pulled him in and kissed him.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

He closed the door behind him and continued to kiss me, the music still playing in the background.

_ And it's over_

_And I'm going under_

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_I'm slipping underneath_

_So cold and so sweet_

He cupped my face with his hands as we kissed slowly and passionately.

_And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold_

_And all this devotion I never knew at all_

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released_

_And the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

We stumbled back and fell back on the bed.

_And it's over_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_And I'm going under_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_But I'm not giving up_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_I'm just giving in_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

I smiled into his lips as we laid there making out.

_I'm slipping underneath_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_So cold and so sweet_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

Suddenly we were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"What?" I yelled, only breaking away from the kiss for a second.

"Elena, something came for you in the mail." I heard Rebekah call back.

We sat up and I walked to the door, tying up my hair as I walked.

"What is it?" I asked Rebekah after opening the door.

"It's from someone named Camille Mille-" She glanced at Damon who was looking out the window. "Oh." She smirked.

I blushed. "Thanks. 'Bekah." I said before closing the door on her.

I threw the package onto the floor and walked up to Damon before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Don't worry, there will be more drama to come! The story still has eleven(or twelve) more chapters coming!**

**-rawrdino01**


	4. Day 4: Part 1

**A/N:**

**This is the chapter that more of the drama starts! I really hope you guys like this!**

* * *

I woke up in my bed alone, expecting for Damon to still be there.

Confused, I sat up and put my hair in a ponytail and got out of bed before showering and getting dressed and walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"You guys know where Damon went?" I asked Rebekah and Stefan as I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"He told us to tell you that he got called into work early." Rebekah told me.

"Oh, alright." I said as I sat down.

Stefan smirked. "So what happened last night?"

"That is none of your business." I replied, blushing.

Stefan held his hands up in defense. "Just curious. When he came downstairs this morning he was acting like he got laid." He said. "And besides, he told us to tell you where he was. Normal Damon would never do that."

"Yeah, but in love Damon would whether he got laid or not." Rebekah said as she sat down at the table.

"So did you two talk?" Rebekah asked me.

I shook my head.

"'Lena!" She scolded, running her hands over her face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Just yesterday you said that you still didn't trust him enough to be in a relationship with him, yet you sleep with him?" She said.

"It's not like I was just doing it because I wanted to, I actually do love him!" I defended.

"'Lena, I think I have to agree with Rebekah here. What if he thinks that you're in a relationship now?" Stefan said.

I sighed. "Maybe we are." I replied. "I love him, and there is no way of knowing that he won't do it again, but if he does then that's my fault, not his, because I trusted him in the first place."

"I really hope you know what you're doing here, Elena." Rebekah said.

"Since when did you become my mother?" I joked.

"Since you started staying at my house." She called back as walked out of the room.

Stefan and I laughed a bit. "You know she's just trying to look out for you, right?" Stefan asked.

"I find that hilarious considering I'm four years older than her." I replied.

"She doesn't want you to get hurt again." He said.

"And you don't?" I asked teasingly.

"Course I do, but I also don't want to see my brother get hurt again, either." He told me.

"If I remember correctly, he cheated on me." I said.

He stayed quiet for a moment and then looked at me again. "He lost you, Elena. That hurt him."

"That was his fault-"

"Whether it was his fault or not, it hurt him." He interrupted me.

"Okay." I replied quietly before going back up to my guest room.

I sat down on the bed and sobbed.

Whether I chose to stay with Damon or leave him, I would hurt him either way. And hurting him was the last thing I wanted to do.

I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _'My life is way too complicated.' _I thought.

_'If I break up with Damon, then it'll break him. But if I stay with him and I don't trust him, that'll break him eventually, too…' _

I wanted to trust him so bad, but I couldn't bring myself to. I guess I could've forced myself to be with him anyways, but then I wouldn't be happy.

Suddenly my phone started ringing, causing me to jump.

I sat up and wiped my eyes before picking it up.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Elena!" I heard Caroline and Bonnie, my best friends who lived in LA, say.

"Hey!" I said.

"What are you doing today?" I heard Caroline ask.

I sighed. "Nothing. Why?"

"You should come meet up with us! You've been in LA for four days and you still haven't come to see your best friends!" Bonnie said.

"Sorry…I've just been going through some stuff right now. I've been busy." I told them.

"Well you better get your butt over to the Caribou on 74th if you want to keep your best friends!" Caroline threatened jokingly.

"I'll be there soon." I laughed.

"Later!" They both yelled before hanging up.

I walked downstairs to see Rebekah and Stefan in the living room with Alexis. I grabbed my purse and my sunglasses that were on a table near the entry.

"I'm going to Caribou with Caroline and Bonnie. I'll be back later." I told them before leaving.

* * *

A little while later I pulled up to the café and saw Bonne and Caroline waiting outside for me.

I jumped out of my car and hugged them.

"Hi!" I said.

"Girl, it has been way too long! We've been BFF's since middle school and you just expect for you moving across the country and not coming back for three years okay? Shame on you!" Bonnie scolded jokingly.

"Oh come on you guys, you know I had to move." I told them.

"You could've just stayed here and avoided Damon." Caroline said.

"Care, I needed to leave. I needed to get out of here and start living a life without Damon in it. And I did." I replied.

"And what about now? You're staying with Stefan and Rebekah, and Damon lives with them." Bonnie asked.

"I actually had no idea that he was living with them. I assumed that he was still living in our old apartment." I said as we walked into the café.

"So how has that been going?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll tell you after we order." I told them before we ordered.

When we finally got to a table with our drinks, I could see that they were going crazy wanting to ask me.

"Okay…So a few days ago when I got here, I found out that Damon was staying there and I freaked out at Rebekah for not telling me. Later that night, I was sitting on their porch when Damon came out and we talked about some stuff. He told me he was sorry and that he was still in love with me, I told him I loved him, too, and then I thought that it would sort of end there." I said.

"Did it?" Caroline asked.

I smirked and shook my head. "The next day we got stuck in the house alone together and we ended up talking about life and stuff after I got a call from my agent about me getting this role in a movie. We ended up kissing." I said, causing Caroline and Bonnie to smirk and glance at each other.

"I'm not done." I started. "So then yesterday Damon came to my room and we talked and ended up kissing again. And that's where it got more complicated."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm getting there." I told her. "I realized what was happening: I was starting a relationship with him."

"And you don't want that?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know…" I said. "But anyway, Rebekah and Stefan saw us kissing later that day, and Rebekah talked to me about it, but that just got me more stressed out." I sighed. "And me and him ended up sleeping together…which makes this way more complicated than it was before." I finished.

Caroline and Bonnie glanced at each other. "I'm having trouble seeing what the problem is here." Caroline said.

"I just don't know if I can trust him enough to be with him." I answered. "I love him, I really do, but I'm terrified that he's gonna cheat on me again. And no matter what I do, I'll hurt him somehow, and that's the last thing I want to do."

Bonnie gave me a sympathetic look. "'Lena, maybe you should just talk to Damon about all of this."

I thought for a bit before nodding in reply and taking a sip of my coffee drink.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this will be part one of chapter four. Part two will hopefully be written and posted sometime tomorrow. **


	5. Day 4: Part 2

**A/N:**

**Here's part two! I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

I got back from coffee with the girls later that evening, still stressed out over everything that was happening.

I was really scared about talking to Damon since I knew that it would start a fight somehow.

Me and Damon never actually fought that much when we were together. I mean, obviously we had small arguments over stupid things every now and then, but we never got into any really bad fights, so I didn't know what to expect in that situation.

I walked into the living room to see Damon, Stefan and Rebekah laughing.

"I'm back." I announced.

They glanced up at me and my eyes very quickly found Damon's gorgeous blue ones.

"Hey." Rebekah said, taking me out of my trance.

"How did it go with the girls?" Stefan asked me as I sat down on the couch next to Damon.

I smiled. "Interesting." I said. "It's like they're the same, but different. I've been noticing that with everyone around here."

"That's what happens when you leave for three years." Rebekah said, rolling her eyes.

I ran my hands over my face. "Are you really going to start an argument with me right now?" I asked her.

"I wasn't starting an argument, I was just stating facts!" She defended. I could see that Damon and Stefan were getting uncomfortable.

"Facts that were going to start an argument!" I argued.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you dropped everything and left just because you had relationship issues!" Rebekah yelled.

The room went silent.

"I never said it was." I told her before leaving to go to the back porch.

I sat down on one of the chairs on the porch and felt tears rush to my eyes.

She just threw the fact that the love of life had cheated on me in my face.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Damon ask.

_'Just great.' _I thought as he walked out onto the porch.

"Yeah…I…I don't know why that upset me so much…" I lied.

I knew exactly why that upset me so much.

"Look…We need to talk about some stuff." I told him.

"Alright." He said, sitting down.

"I…I still can't bring myself to trust you." I blurted out. "I love you, but I still have this weird feeling that you're going to cheat on me again. And I know that you won't, but that feeling is sort of stuck with me, so…I can't really do anything about it." I rambled.

"Elena, I get it." He said. "I don't want you to force yourself into anything, because that will just make things worse."

I looked at the ground, then back at him. "I sort of thought that you'd be mad at me." I admitted.

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not. How could I? I'm the one that started this."

"You can't blame yourself for all of this, Damon. I'm the one that came here, I'm the one that kissed you the other night…I started _this_." I told him.

I looked at the ground again. "But there's one thing that I'm absolutely sure of." I said.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"I'm going to trust you again eventually." I replied. "I know that because I haven't been with anyone I three years, Damon. And throughout those three years, I never got over you. That's why I was so mad when I got here and found out that you were here, too. I was trying to get over you, and then when I saw you, all those feelings came back." I told him.

"And I know that I'm going to trust you again, and be able to be with you again because everyone knows that we are meant for each other. And neither of us were the same when we weren't together." I finished, still looking at the ground.

"I know." He replied. "And I am going to wait for you, because I love you."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I love you, Damon." I said, full out crying.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me as I sobbed.

I pulled away from him a little. "I don't know if I can do this much longer." I said through my tears.

"Do what?" He asked, worried.

"Not be able to let myself be with you. It's torture. Because all I want to do right now is kiss you, but if I do I might get myself into a situation I can't handle right now and then I'll pull away even more, and we'll lose the chance that we have." I answered.

"Elena, we're going to make it out of this." He told me.

"I know we are…but I don't want to have to wait." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Me neither, but we have to." He replied.

I smiled at him. "What happened to high school you? You were always such a cocky, arrogant, jerk." I asked him jokingly.

"That was before I really got to know you…you've changed me." He told me, cupping my face with his hand.

"Seriously, now you're all mushy and romantic." I joked.

"You're ruining the moment." He smirked.

I smiled. "I'm lightening the mood."

"You know, it's sort of impossible not to love you." He said.

"If you keep saying things like that then same goes for you." I replied, smiling. I had missed being able to joke around with him.

"Can we just stay like this? Like friends?" He asked.

"Of course we can. I don't know how I'll be able to live without you in my life." I smiled.

"Well then." He said, standing up and offering out his hand to me. I smiled and took it, standing up.

He led me out to the garden that I didn't know they had. It was a beautiful garden with a fountain in the middle and stone paths leading around the property.

He pulled me in and we started dancing.

I laughed at his craziness. "Why did I not know about this place before?" I asked him as he twirled me away from him.

"I don't know." He shrugged as he pulled me closer to him again. "I assumed that Rebekah had shown you at some point."

I shook my head. "You know what this reminds me of?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"Our senior prom." I laughed as he continued to twirl me around.

He laughed. "You mean the one where you talked me into wearing a hot pink tie?"

"Well it matched my dress!" I defended jokingly.

"That was a weird night." He said.

"I remember Bonnie got puked on by her date." I laughed.

"That was pretty hilarious." He replied as we started to just slow dance.

"I'm sure it wasn't for her." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed.

I thought that talking to him would fix everything, but it just made it harder. My heart ached to be with him again. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"It's gonna be okay." Damon told me convincingly.

"I know." I agreed and closed my eyes.

Love is impossible.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So that was part two! Finally, the talk! I hope I did okay considering I built it up so much. And there will be more drama to come, but it will probably be more cute and laid back for a couple chapters. Thanks for reading!  
-Nina(yeah, I do have the same name as the actress that plays Elena. Am I allowed to feel cool about that? Lol. :D) **


	6. Day 5

**A/N:**

**Sorry that it's been a couple days since I updated. I've had really bad writers block.  
But thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! You guys really make my day!  
Thank you for reading and I love you all! :3**

* * *

I laid on Stefan and Rebekah's couch drinking coffee thinking about what had happened with Damon the night before.

It's all I could think about.

I leaned my head back on the armrest and sighed.

"You okay?" I heard Rebekah's voice ask.

"Yeah." I muttered. I was still mad at her for starting the argument the night before.

Rebekah sighed. "I only started the argument last night to get you to talk to Damon. I'm sorry that it upset you so much." She apologized.

I looked up at her. "I wasn't ready to talk to Damon." I told her.

"Well you should've been." She said. "You guys needed to talk."

"I know we did, but we didn't _have to_ last night." I replied.

"Elena, I love both of you. I want you guys to be happy. And the only way for you guys to be happy is by being together, and you didn't have any chance of ever being together if you didn't talk." She told me before walking out of the room.

Someone rang the doorbell and I walked to the entry. When I opened the door I gasped.

It was my drug addict brother, Jeremy.

I glared at him before slapping him absolutely as hard as I could.

"What's going on?" I heard Stefan ask from behind us.

"You could have killed yourself, you know that? You can be so stupid sometimes! Do you realize how worried I was?" I yelled at Jeremy, ignoring that Stefan, Damon and Rebekah were behind me.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked.

"I OD'd, alright?" Jeremy told them.

"Yeah, all of a sudden in the middle of the night I get a call from the hospital saying that my brother had almost died." I said.

"Wait, I thought you were in jail." Stefan questioned.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"That was a couple years ago. I lied because I didn't want to talk about what was really going on." I admitted. "What are you doing here, anyways?" I asked Jeremy, calming myself down a bit.

"I was released last week. And I haven't done anything since." Jeremy told me.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and tears stung in my eyes.

"I was so worried about you." I said.

He laughed a little. "Elena, I'm fine." He assured me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him once we pulled away from each other.

"I called Caroline." Jeremy said. "She told me you were staying here."

"If you came all the way from New York, then you should at least come in and have a drink." Rebekah invited him.

Jeremy walked through the door and followed the rest of us into the living room.

"So has Anna come crawling back yet?" Damon joked.

Jeremy laughed. "Nah. She's still pretty mad."

"What?" I asked. "What happened with Anna?"

"We just got in a fight." Jeremy replied plainly.

"And Damon knew about it before I did? How?" I asked them, crossing my arms.

"We kept in touch." Damon told me.

I sighed. "Of course you did."

"What?" Damon asked.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Nothing, I'm just having a bad day." I replied before sitting next to Jeremy on the couch.

"Have you written anything new lately?" Jeremy asked me, referring to my songwriting.

"Actually, no. I haven't. I stopped a couple years ago." I replied before quickly glancing at Damon.

I saw that Jeremy had noticed it. "Oh." He said.

"Okay, I think that me and my brother have to have some special sibling time." I stood up, pulling Jeremy along with me.

"Alright…?" He replied, following me upstairs.

I pulled him into the guest bedroom and sat down on the bed. He walked in and closed the door behind him, looking confused.

"What's up with you and Damon?" Jeremy asked me.

"I got here, saw him, freaked out, next night I kissed him, next day I kissed him again, then I slept with him, then everything got complicated and now I freaking out again." I explained quickly.

"So…do you want to be with him, or not?" He asked me.

"I want to be with him." I replied.

"Than what's the problem?" Jeremy asked, leaning back on the headboard of the bed.

"I don't trust him. I want to, but I don't." I told him.

He sat up a little. "Elena, if you wanted to trust him, you could. Have you ever thought that you might just be putting your walls up because you're scared?" He asked.

"Well yeah, but I don't know that Damon won't-" I was cut off.

"Damon won't cheat again, Elena. Who knows why he did it the first time, but he won't do it again. He loves you more than anything. He always has." Jeremy told me.

I smirked. "You know, for my stoner brother, you just got really deep there."

He started laughing.

"So what's up with you and Anna?" I asked him.

He sighed. "A few weeks ago we started fighting a lot. And it would just be about stupid things like who paid the cable bill. But then it got worse when one of my old 'friends' from high school showed up and talked me into doing drugs again. Anna got really mad and told me that if I didn't stop I would lose her, and so I stopped for a while."

"But about a week later I started again and she left. She took all of her stuff out of our apartment and went to a friends." He explained.

"And that's when you OD'd…?" I guessed.

"Yep." He replied. "But when she found out, she went to the hospital and stayed with me until I had been released. But after that she left again, and I haven't been able to get a hold of her."

I rubbed his arm in comforting way. "I'm sure it'll be fine." I said. "Do you want me to talk to her? I think I have her number."

"Nah, I think I should handle this on my own." He said.

I smiled. "You're so grown up now. I remember when you were 12 and still thought that Santa Claus was real." I teased.

" Hey, you never know what could be real. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Batman…" He joked.

I laughed. "Batman, really?"

"It's Batman, 'Lena. We can only hope that he real." He replied. "But back to you and Damon, I think that you should just go for it. If you don't, I don't know if you'll be happy."

"You know it's not that easy." I told him.

"And you know that it is." He replied. "What did you tell me when I wanted to be with Anna but I was too much of a chicken to ask her out?" He asked me.

"_Just suck it up and go for it_." I quoted myself, rolling my eyes.

He got up off the bed. "Gotta practice what ya preach, sis." He said before leaving the room.

I smiled and followed him downstairs.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter and please review if you can!  
-Nina**


	7. Day 6

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! So this is just a warning but there will be some Jeremy/Anna in this chapter, so if you want to skip it, then just stop reading when it gets to 'No POV' and start reading again when it says 'Back To Elena POV'. **

* * *

I woke up and immediately my head was pounding. I sat up and saw Jeremy sleeping on the floor.

The night before we had all gotten really drunk while watching a movie, so Jeremy decided to spend the night at Stefan and Rebekah's.

I tied up my hair and got out of bed slowly. I was so hungover that every time I moved, it hurt.

I heard Jeremy groan. "What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

I looked at my phone. "11:48." I replied before grabbing my pink LA sweatshirt that Damon had gotten me years ago and leaving.

I walked downstairs to see Rebekah passed out of the floor of the living room.

I walked into the kitchen and Stefan handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I muttered before sitting down at the table.

"My head feels like it's going to explode." I heard Damon say as he walked into the kitchen.

"Remember Rebekah's 21st birthday?" I said.

Damon smirked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "She almost went home with some guy she met at the liquor store."

"She was hungover for the next two days." Stefan said. "I had to take care of her."

Jeremy walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee into a mug. "What about Elena's 21st? She somehow found a strip club and ended up stripping." Jeremy said, smiling.

"Hey! I made like three hundred bucks that night!" I replied, trying to keep myself from laughing.

"We couldn't find you for hours." Damon said.

A very hungover Rebekah then stumbled into the kitchen. "My head is pounding." She complained.

"Join the club." Jeremy said. Rebekah tore the coffee cup of Damon's hand and took a big gulp.

"Oh, sure Rebekah, have as much as you'd like." Damon joked.

"I'm never drinking again." Rebekah said, ignoring Damon's comment.

"Doubt it." Jeremy replied as my phone started ringing. We all winced at the sound.

I looked at the screen and saw that it was Anna. _'Just great.' _I thought.

"Hello?" I answered it.

_"Hey, Elena. Is Jeremy with you?"_ Anna asked on the other line.

"Uh, yeah, he is. Why?" I asked her.

_"I have to talk to him."_ She replied. _"I'm flying out to LA today, alright? Tell him that I'm coming."_ She told me.

I noticed weakness in her voice, as if she was broken. "Yeah, sure. I'll pick you up at the airport." I replied before she hung up.

"Who are you picking up at the airport?" Jeremy asked.

"Anna. She's coming here." I said hesitantly.

"Told you she'd come crawling back." Damon muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "She said that she needs to talk to you about something. She didn't tell me what, though." I told Jeremy.

He nodded and walked out of the room.

I sighed and ran my hands over my face. _'Why does everything have to be so complicated?' _ I thought.

"What d'you think is up with Anna?" Damon asked.

"I'm not really sure." I replied. "Why didn't you tell me that you had been talking to Jeremy?" I asked Damon, looking up at him.

"I sort of thought that you already knew." He said.

"Oh." I replied quietly.

* * *

Later that evening I walked through the airport looking for Anna. I didn't know what to expect.

Was she hurt? Was she in trouble? Was she sick? I didn't know.

Finally I spotted her, walking towards me.

"Elena!" She called out as soon as she spotted me.

"Hey." I smiled. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" I asked her.

Anna sighed. "Everything was great until a few weeks ago." She replied sadly.

"Jeremy told me you guys have been fighting." I told her.

"There's a lot more to it." She said. "But before I tell you anything, I have to talk to Jeremy."

I nodded. "Well, then I'll take you back to Stefan and Rebekah's." I said.

"Okay." She agreed before following me out of LAX.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the house in my rental car.

Anna got her messenger bag out of the backseat and we got out of the car. Once we got inside the house, we walked through the entry and walked into the living room where everyone else was.

As soon as Anna saw Jeremy, she started crying and ran to him, causing him to catch her in a hug.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He cooed, holding her tightly. I couldn't help but smile at how cute my brother was with Anna.

"We'll give you two a minute." I said, leading Rebekah, Stefan and Damon into the kitchen.

**No POV:**

After a couple minutes Anna pulled away from Jeremy. "Can we go somewhere private to talk?" She asked, looking up at him.

Jeremy nodded, took her hand and led her upstairs into an empty guest bedroom.

Anna sat down on the bed in the middle of the room and sighed. "Jeremy, a few weeks ago when you started going drugs again, I was mad about something else going on." Anna said,

"What?" He asked, confused. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"I had been throwing up every morning, missing my period and gaining a couple pounds." She admitted and his eyes got wide. She closed her eyes. "I didn't want to admit to myself what I knew it was, but when you started doing drugs again I couldn't help but be a little mad, because I knew that there was a 99.9% chance of me being pregnant." She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He stayed quiet. "When I went to the hospital when you had overdosed, when I saw you lying in that hospital bed hooked up to all those monitors, I couldn't deny it anymore." She breathed in. "I went to the gift shop and bought a pregnancy test. I had taken it while I was at the hospital." She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Jeremy, I'm pregnant." She said, her voice shaky.

He looked at the ground.

"Please say something." Anna begged, getting tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He said, looking up at her. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

She smiled at him. "Yeah." She said, looking into his eyes.

She looked back down at the floor. "I'm sorry that I left, I just-" He interrupted her by kissing her.

**Back To Elena POV:**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rebekah asked.

"Who knows?" Damon said.

"It seemed pretty serious by the way Anna was acting earlier." I replied.

Jeremy and Anna walked back into the kitchen, his arm around her, both of them smiling.

"So…Everything is all patched up now…?" Damon asked.

"We're having a baby!" Anna announced happily.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be an aunt!" I said excitedly, getting up to hug them.

Jeremy laughed. "Yeah."

* * *

Later that night, I sat out on the bottom step of the stairs on the back porch crying.

Everyone else had gone to bed, or so I thought.

"You okay?" I heard Damon ask.

I jumped and spun around to see him standing in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah." I lied, wiping my eyes.

He sat down next to me on the steps. "It's no use lying to me, you know. I can see right through you." He told me.

"I know." I muttered.

"So seriously, what's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed. "I just…I don't know. I want to have a baby so bad, and I'll never be able to get that," I looked up at him. "But Jeremy and Anna get one without even trying."

He rubbed my back. "I know." He cooed.

He put his arm around me and I snuggled up closer to him. I missed him so much that it didn't even make sense.

I then remembered shat Jeremy had told me the night before _"You should just go for it. If you don't, I don't know if you'll be happy." _

I looked up at him and smiled before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

After a few minutes he pulled away a little. "Are you sure, Elena?" He asked me, looking into my eyes,

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." I whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There's chapter 7, everybody! I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you can, I'd really appreciate it.  
-Nina**


	8. Day 7

**A/N:**

**I'm back with another chapter! Finally Delena is back together…or are they?  
So anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

I woke up in the bed in the guest room wrapped in Damon's arms. _'Finally.'_ I thought.

"Good morning." Damon told me.

I smiled. "Hey." I replied, snuggling in closer. He placed a kiss on top of my head.

We just laid like that for a few minutes, not saying anything, just lying there, before the alarm on his phone went off.

Damon groaned. "I have to get ready for work." He said.

"That's alright." I replied. "I can bug Jeremy or something if I get bored."

He laughed, got out of bed and got dressed. "See you later." He told me before kissing me and leaving.

I couldn't help but smile. This was it. I finally got my Damon back.

I climbed out of bed and walked into the private bathroom before getting into the shower.

* * *

An hour later I walked down the stairs wearing denim shorts and a striped blue and turquoise tank top.

"Hey." Anna said to me, walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"You do know that caffeine hurts the baby, right?" I questioned.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know that!" She squeaked, putting the mug down. I laughed.

"Haven't you seen a doctor yet? I mean, you've known for a few weeks now…" I asked her.

"Of course I did, but I was so shocked I wasn't really listening." She admitted.

I sighed. "You should make an appointment for an ultrasound." I told her.

"Alright, mom." She joked.

I laughed. "You're the one that's pregnant." I pointed out.

Jeremy walked into the living room and put his arm around Anna.

"May I ask why I saw Damon leave your room this morning?" He asked me.

I smiled. "We got back together last night."

"About time." He muttered.

"So are you still going back to New York?" Anna asked.

I thought for a moment. "I don't know yet. I'll have to talk to him about it." I replied.

* * *

Later that night me, Anna, Jeremy, Rebekah, Stefan and Damon were all making dinner.

"If you hurt my sister ever again, I will murder you." I heard Jeremy threaten Damon quietly.

"I heard that." I said, turning around to look at the two boys. I narrowed my eyes at Damon. "And I'm cool with it." I added jokingly.

Damon held his hands up in defense jokingly. "Noted." He said, causing me to smile.

"Good." I replied semi-flirtatiously as I grabbed some salt.

We heard the doorbell. "There's Caroline and Matt." Rebekah said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Did anyone invite Bonnie?" Jeremy asked.

"We assumed that Caroline would drag her along whether we invited her or not, so…" Stefan said.

Caroline then bounced into the kitchen, Matt and Bonnie following.

"We brought wine!" Caroline said.

"Great, now I feel even more lonely than usual." Bonnie joked, seeing that everyone else was in a couple.

"Now that I think of it, have you ever been in a relationship?" Damon asked her. I slapped his shoulder.

Bonnie glared at him. "Once." She replied.

Anna choked on her drink. "Sorry," She said. "You've only been in one relationship? Ever?"

"Yeah yeah, forever alone, no one will ever love me, I've heard it all before." Bonnie said as she took the lasagna out of the oven.

"Was the guy a jerk or something?" Anna asked Bonnie curiously.

"Hey!" Jeremy said jokingly, laughing.

Anna you looked between Jeremy and Bonnie. "You two?" She asked and they nodded. Anna huffed and turned slightly, going back to making the salad.

Jeremy put his arm around Anna and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I never saw you as the jealous type." He teased.

"I am not jealous!" She defended.

"Good, because it honestly wouldn't make any sense." Jeremy told her, kissing her cheek. Anna hadn't met any of us until her and Jeremy's senior year, so she had never heard about him and Bonnie dating.

It was cool being able to be with all of my old friends again.

"Remember when Andie Star had that party when we were seventeen and Matt kept getting pushed into her pool?" Stefan said, causing all of us to laugh.

"In front of everyone." Matt added.

"What about me? I got drunk and made out with Tyler Lockwood. Yuck." I said.

"And then I beat him up." Damon replied, smirking.

"And then you got detention." I said as we set the table.

Damon leaned in and whispered "And then you finally said yes."

I smiled at the memory. "Yeah, I did." I whispered back.

"Have we figured out what movie we want to watch?" Caroline asked, walking into the dining room with the salad and the wine.

"No, we haven't. But it has to be something PG-13 and over because I have watched so many children's movies in the last three years, you don't even know." Rebekah said.

"Where is Alexis, anyway?" Bonnie asked.

Rebekah sat down at the table. "She's at my mom's for the weekend."

After five more minute of arranging the table, we all sat down.

"Don't ya think that we put a little too much work into having these couple dinners?" Matt asked.

"It's tradition." I said. "And besides, I haven't even been to one of these in three years, so to me it's worth it."

Ever since we had been eighteen, we were having those couple dinners once a month. It's just what we did.

"We actually haven't even had one in three years." Bonnie said.

I was surprised. "Really? Not at all?" I asked.

"Nope." Caroline replied. "Since you, Jeremy and Anna moved to New York we stopped."

"Oh." I said quietly as I poured myself some wine.

"So how have things been with finishing up the movie?" Matt asked me.

"Stressful, I guess. We'd been shooting constantly for the last couple of weeks trying to get everything done as fast as possible, so I was glad to get back here and relax a little." I replied.

"You just got a new role, too, right?" Anna asked.

I nodded. "Yep. A few nights ago my agent called me and said that I had been casted for the female lead in a movie I auditioned for a couple months back." I told them.

"What about music? In high school you had two dreams: being an actress and putting out an album." Caroline asked.

I looked down for a second, then looked back up at Caroline. "I'm not sure. I stopped writing a couple years ago, and have only been playing guitar again for a few months."

"You should play us something tonight!" Jeremy suggested.

I groaned. "Why?"

"Because we want to hear you play!" Bonnie said.

I thought for a moment. "Fine, but I'm not playing anything I wrote." I agreed.

Most of the songs I had ever written were about Damon. The crushing on him, the relationship with him, the breakup…I just couldn't put myself back in that place.

* * *

We were sitting on the large couch in the living room, drinking wine and joking around.

"Okay, 'Lena. Now you have to play us something." A very drunk Caroline told me.

I sighed. "I said I would, so I guess I have to." I said before walking up to my guest bedroom to grab my guitar.

Five minutes later I sat back down next to Damon with my guitar. I adjusted the capo on the neck of the guitar and started strumming the strings with my pick.

**Call all your friends**

**Tell them I'm never coming back**

**'Cause this is the end**

**Pretend that you want it, don't react**

**The damage is done**

**The police are coming too slow now**

**I would have died**

**I would have loved you all my life**

**You're losing your memory now**

**You're losing your memory now**

**You're losing your memory now**

**You're losing your memory now**

**Where have you gone?**

**The beach is so cold in winter here**

**And where have I gone?**

**I wake in Montauk with you near**

**Remember the day**

**'Cause this is what dreams should always be**

**I just want to stay**

**I just want to keep this dream in me**

**You're losing your memory now**

**You're losing your memory now**

**You're losing your memory now**

**You're losing your memory**

**Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up**

**All the best of what we've done is yet to come**

**Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up**

**Just remember who I am in the morning**

**You're losing your memory now**

**You're losing your memory now**

**You're losing your memory now**

**You're losing your memory**

**You're losing your memory now**

**You're losing your memory now**

**You're losing your memory now**

** You're losing your memory**

I closed my eyes for a moment before looking back up to my friends.

"That was amazing!" Jeremy exclaimed, causing me to smile.

"I haven't played in a while, so…" I said.

"Elena, shut up! You are talented and beautiful and amazing and everyone else wants to be you and you are just going to have to deal with it 'cause I am sick of hearing you whine about not being good enough!" Caroline snapped drunkenly.

We all looked at her in surprise. It wasn't exactly the type of thing that you'd hear from Caroline.

"Even though she's drunk, I'm gonna have to agree with Care on this one." Rebekah said.

"Well at least she's not full of herself." Jeremy said. "She could be stuck up or something."

"That's true." Damon agreed. I looked down shyly and smiled.

I put down my guitar and Damon put his arm around me, making me instinctively cuddle up closer.

Matt stood up. "Well, I think I should get Caroline home before she gets even more drunk." He said.

"I'm not _that_ drunk!" Caroline yelled, causing me to smile.

* * *

I stood looking out the window/wall thing in the guest bedroom, just staring out at LA.

Everything had changed so much, but I was still the same girl that had left three years ago.

Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, making me jump. I quickly realized that it was Damon.

"I didn't hear you come in." I said, turning around in is arms and leaning against the window/wall thing.

I couldn't help but stare that him. His gorgeous blue eyes, his raven hair, it's sort of impossible not be qualified as attractive.

"Maybe that's because I was hoping to scare you." He smirked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, a kiss that he happily returned.

He bent down a little bit and picked me up, followed by me wrapping my legs around his waist. He then carried me over to the bed and laid me down, joining me on the bed shortly after.

That had been a great night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Now don't get too excited just yet, I still have things planned.  
And by the way, the reason that I've given Elena a music storyline is because, well, I'm sort of a musician. So obviously music interests me. Thanks for reading!  
-Nina**


	9. Day 8: Part 1

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews!  
So I decided to do a quick Q&A at the end of this chapter if you're interested in reading that. I'm just going to be answering a couple of questions people have asked in reviews. And if you have any other questions for me about the story or actually any questions at all, you can just PM me. Thanks!**

* * *

_All I can hear is this annoying beeping noise and people keep telling me to push. What? _

_To say that I'm confused is an understatement._

_There are doctors and nurses everywhere, but no one I know is with me._

_A tiny baby girl is then placed in my arms, wrapped in a tiny pink blanket. She stares up at me with gorgeous blue eyes._

_I know those eyes. I've seen them before. _

_It hits me._

_Damon._

I woke up in a cold sweat and immediately sat up. I hadn't gotten a dream like that in years.

The dreams had started after the car accident when I found out that I couldn't have my own children. Every dream would be a little different, but it always included me giving birth to a baby girl with Damon's gorgeous blue eyes. The dreams had stopped after the breakup, though.

But there was something significantly different about this one. In every other one I'd ever had, Damon was with me. In this one, I was alone.

_'What does this mean?' _I thought.

I looked over and saw that Damon was still asleep next to me. He was the only one I told about the dreams. Heck, he was the only one who knew I couldn't have kids.

He was the only person I could trust.

But I lost all trust, or hope, in him the day he told me he had slept with Katherine. That day was the worst day of my life.

_Me and Damon sat on the couch in the living room of our apartment watching TV. _

_He had been acting weird all day. He was distant, in his own world. _

_I sighed and sat up a little more. "Okay, seriously. What is up with you today? You've been acting all weird." I asked him._

_"Elena…I-I need to tell you something." Damon said. A wave of worry came over me._

_"That doesn't sound good." I replied._

_He ran his hands over his face. "The other night, when you went over to Caroline's, I went to the bar with Stefan and Alaric. I got really drunk, and…" He paused for a moment. "I slept with Katherine."_

_Anger, betrayal, sadness, confusion, and hurt all crashed over me. "How…how could you do this to me? We've been together for four years, Damon!" I nearly yelled._

_"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't know how it happened…but…it did…" He apologized._

_"As if that's going to make a difference!" I said. "I've trusted you with everything for the past four years, and you go and do that while I'm out with friends!"_

_I was now standing up and pacing, tears stinging in my eyes._

_"Elena, I-"_

_"Save it!" I interrupted him. "I'm going to Caroline's. Don't try to call me." I told him before grabbed my purse from the table by the front door and running out of the apartment._

The road of recovery after that was long and miserable. I had stayed at Caroline's for a week and a half, doing nothing but watching sappy romantic movies and eating ice cream.

But when Jeremy and Anna decided to go to New York, I went with them. It was far away, and no one there knew my history except for Jeremy and Anna.

It was nice, at first. I had just started my acting career and I quickly became a well-known actress. But my long-time dream of being a musician went down the toilet.

But when I went back to LA to see my old friends and saw him there, I slowly started trusting him again.

I leaned back against the headboard, the blanket still tucked around me, covering my bare body.

"You okay?" I heard Damon ask. I looked over and I saw that he was awake.

"I had the dream again." I told him. He knew what I was talking about.

Damon sat up. "I thought you said that you stopped getting those?" He asked.

"I did, but now they're back." I replied. "But tonight…it was different." I said, looking at my hands.

"Different how?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Usually in the dreams, you're there with me. But in this one…you weren't there."

He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you think it means anything?" He asked me.

"The last time I got one was before the night before the break up…" I said. "In that one, you weren't there, but Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Anna were. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but now I realize that they were the four people that helped me through it. And in this one, I had no one." I explained.

"So, the only times that the dreams have ever been different is the night before we broke up and the night after we got back together?" He asked and I nodded.

"What if I end up alone? The last one, I had four people that were there for me. What if this means that I'll have no one there for me?" I said as I started crying.

"Elena, do you trust me?" Damon asked me. I nodded as I wiped my eyes.

"Then you need to trust that you are always going to have someone there for you. The last time, I hurt you, I wasn't there for you, I messed it up. But I'm not going to hurt you again. Ever. I'm not going to mess this up." He told me, looking into my eyes.

This made me start crying more. "I love you." I said, smiling a bit. I leaned in and kissed him softly.

He smirked. "I love you, too." He replied.

We laid back down and I rested my head on his chest, his arm wrapped around me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, so that was just a chapter to express some of what Elena had gone through after the breakup.  
So now it Q&A time!**

**1. In the last chapter, I had said something about me being a musician, and ****_1 DELENA fan_**** asked me if I play an instrument, sing or both. I actually play guitar, ukulele, harmonica, bass, a bit of piano and I sing, too. So both.**

**2. ****_Kfulmer7_**** Suggested that I do something with Elena somehow getting a miracle and being able to have a child. This story is actually only going to go for as long as Elena is back in LA staying with Stefan and Rebekah, so I won't do that in this one. But I might do a sequel depending on if people want one or not, so who knows?**

**3. A little while ago ****_1 DELENA fan_**** also said that if they were Elena, they would be mad at Jeremy for keeping in touch with Damon but not her. Jeremy and Elena did actually keep in touch because they were both in New York, but the last few weeks when he was going through the drug problems and stuff, he was more distant. Besides, Elena was finishing up the movie that she was doing and so she didn't have much time for anything else.**

**Okay, so that was my tiny Q&A. I hope it cleared up some things. I would also like to make a shout out to ****_kfulmer7_**** who reviewed seven times in a row. Haha, you're awesome.  
Love you all!  
-Nina**


	10. Day 8: Part 2

**A/N:**

**So here's chapter 8 part 2! Sorry that it took a little longer to update than last time. I was busy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries(though I wish I did, because then Ian would have his shirt off A LOT more xD) or The Scientist by Coldplay(obviously. I mean, I'm a musician, but I'm not a genius).**

* * *

I sat on the couch in the living room with Jeremy, Anna, Rebekah, Stefan and Damon, looking out the window as it rained and thundered.

A huge storm had hit LA, and so everyone was stuck at Rebekah and Stefan's house.

"How long until this storm will be over?" Anna complained. It was the day that she and Jeremy were going back to New York, but because of the storm their flight had gotten cancelled.

"Not for another few days." Stefan replied.

I couldn't get my mind off that dream I had the night before. It had to mean something, right?

"You okay?" Damon whispered in my ear.

I nodded a bit. "I'm still a bit confused, but yeah." I whispered back.

He put his arm around me and I snuggled in closer.

"What are we gonna do? We can't go outside and it's too dangerous to go anywhere!" Anna continued.

Jeremy smirked. "I can think of something." He said, looking at her.

"No, please!" Rebekah begged. "You guys have no idea how horrible it is having two couples that just got back together staying at your house, but it's loud, and it's all the time! And what about when my daughter asks what you guys are doing? It's not like I can just tell her that all of you are humping like bunnies!" Rebekah finished.

"You seem to forget when you and Stefan were fighting all the time a couple years ago." Damon pointed out. "And yeah, it was _loud_ and it was _all the time_."

"And after that we got Alexis, so I'm grateful!" Rebekah replied, crossing her arms.

My phone then started ringing. I took my phone out of my pocket and the name 'Caroline' flashed on the screen.

"Hey, Care." I answered it.

_"Elena! My car's stuck and I don't know where I am!"_ Caroline cried over the phone. I could tell she was sobbing.

"Caroline, do you have any idea where you are?" I asked her.

_"No, I just…I was on my way to Bonnie's because Matt and I had a really bad fight, and I got stuck and I don't know what to do!" _Caroline said, still crying.

"It'll be fine, Care. Call 9-1-1. They can get you out." I told her.

_"Okay." _She replied. _"I'll call you later, 'Lena."_ She said before hanging up.

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket again.

"Who was that?" Damon asked me.

"Caroline. Her car got stuck." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder.

"So she called you…?" Jeremy questioned.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"That girl is strange." Rebekah said as she shook her head.

"You're just figuring that out now?" Damon teased, making me smile.

"We should do truth or dare or something." Anna suggested.

"Uh, hate to break it to you, Anna, but we're not sixteen anymore." Stefan joked.

"Apples to Apples?" Jeremy asked. We all agreed and got out the card game.

* * *

Two hours later, we were in our second round of Apples to Apples when my phone rang again. It was Caroline.

"Did you get out?" I asked her immediately.

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_ She replied. I could tell that she wasn't being her normal chirpy self.

"Care, are you okay?" I asked her.

_"Physically, yes. Emotionally…I don't know." _She said with a shaky voice.

I was worried. Was it something with Matt? "What's wrong?" I asked her.

_"Matt…He called off the wedding." _Caroline replied.

They had been engaged for just over a year. They didn't want to rush it with the wedding, but they were engaged.

"Oh, Care." I said. "Why?" I asked her.

I heard her let out a shaky sigh. _"Tyler almost kissed me. Almost. But I didn't let him and pulled away. I mean, Tyler? Ew. But anyways, Matt saw it and we got into a huge fight. He didn't believe that it was an accident. And then when I first got to the police station just now, he called me and told me that the wedding was off." _Caroline explained.

"Care, can I call you later? I think I'm going to go slap some sense into Matt." I told her.

_"Sure, I'll talk to you later." _She replied before hanging up.

"Caroline again?" Rebekah asked.

I nodded. "Matt called off the wedding." I said.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"He thinks that she cheated on him, but she didn't. Long story short, they broke up." I replied.

"Maybe I should talk to him about it. Looks like we're gonna be here for a few more days, anyway." Jeremy suggested.

"You know how Matt is. He'll believe what he wants to believe." Stefan replied.

"I'm not saying that we should tell him what to do, I'm just saying that we should suggest that he talks to Caroline instead of just believing that she would cheat on him." Jeremy said.

I glanced at Damon quickly before looking back at the rest of the group. "I know where Matt is coming from, guys." I spoke up. "When the person that you love is with someone else, you feel hurt and angry and betrayed and really, really depressed. With all those emotions your judgment can be clouded." I said, now looking down at the ground.

The room stayed in an awkward silence until I finally stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap or something." I lied before walking up to the guest room.

_'Why on earth would I say that? Good job of trying to get over it, Elena.' _I thought.

I sat down on my bed and ran a hand through my hair. I really didn't feel like talking about what I had just said, but I knew it would come up.

I grabbed my guitar, a notebook and a pen and sat back down on my bed. I started writing down lyrics.

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

**You don't know how lovely you are**

**I had to find you, tell you I need you**

**Tell you I set you apart**

**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions**

**Oh, let's go back to the start**

**Running in circles, coming up tails**

**Heads on a science apart**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**It's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

**Oh, take me back to the start**-

I heard a knock at my door and stopped playing.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Jeremy." My brother's voice replied.

I sighed. "Come in."

He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Writing?" He asked me, noticing my guitar and notebook.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"What was what?" I questioned, avoiding it.

"You know what, Elena." He told me. "You're really not over it, are you?" He asked me.

I ran my hands over my face and sighed. "No."

"Elena, I get it. But you're kinda leading him on." Jeremy replied.

I had never thought of that way. I was leading him on.

"I'm not trying to, though." I said. "And it's not like I was trying to throw it in his face or anything, I was just saying that I know what Matt is going through."

"You're still leading him on." He repeated.

"I love him, Jeremy. More than I've ever loved anything or anyone before. I'm not myself without him. So I need him in my life, but I feel like I'm torturing him when we're not together." I told him.

"And you're torturing yourself by being with him right now, Elena! You're not ready to be with him again and you know it!" He raised his voice slightly.

"If you two are together right now, it's going to blow up in your face and you will build those walls up higher and push yourself away even more! You can't handle this right now." He told me.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Just tell him that I'm not ready for this after I told him I was absolutely sure about this? I can't do that to him!" I said as hot tears stung in my eyes.

"No matter what I do right now, I'm not to hurt him, and…I can't do that, even if I have no choice." I added.

Jeremy sat down next to me and rubbed my back in a comforting way.

"How do I fix this?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied.

* * *

**A/N:**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!  
Did you guys really think I wasn't going to throw another problem in there? Of course I was. That's just how I roll.  
Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update. :D  
-Nina**


	11. Day 9

**A/N:**

**Here's another chapter for ya!  
Hope you like it!**

* * *

The next day I stood looking out the window in the guestroom when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." I yelled. Rebekah then walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey." I said, turning to her.

"Look, I know we haven't exactly been on great terms since I said those things a few days ago, but I miss talking to you about stuff." She told me.

"I'm not even mad anymore, I'm just…Everything that's been going on…" I stuttered a bit.

"I'm here to listen if you wanna talk about it." She said.

I sighed and sat down. "I have no idea what's going on." I said. "One minute I'm ready to be back in a relationship with him again, the next I doubt it and say things I regret. I mean, I love him, I don't doubt that, but I'm doubting myself here."

"Have you ever thought that it might be better to just distance yourself from Damon for a bit?" Rebekah asked me.

"Definitely." I replied. "But I'm stuck here because of this freaking storm, so…"

"After the storm, maybe you could go back to New York with Jeremy and Anna, or you could just stay at Bonnie's or something if you want to stay in LA." She suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Remember in high school when you guys first started dating?" She asked. I smiled.

"And Caroline and Matt had just started dating…along with Bonnie and Jeremy." I said. "I used to wish that Bonnie and Jeremy had stayed together, but now whenever I see Jeremy with Anna…I can see he just how much he loves her. And now they're having a baby."

"Can you believe that Jeremy is gonna be a dad? I've never pictured him having kids." Rebekah said.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know, I've always thought of him as perfect father material."

"I guess I did, too. I mean, before the drugs." She replied.

"You know, before I heard Alexis talk, I always pictured her with an Australian accent." I said.

Rebekah laughed. "Why? Just because of mine?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, laughing a bit. "She's just like you in every other way, though. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, her features."

"I wish she could grow up in Australia like I did. It's such a beautiful place compared to here." She sighed.

"Yeah. The US sucks." I replied. "I would much rather live in Australia."

I suddenly started laughing from a memory. "What?" Rebekah asked.

"Remember when Klaus and Elijah beat up Stefan right after you guys started dating?" I asked.

She immediately started laughing along with me. "That was hilarious."

"Is it weird that I miss high school?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I think it's normal considering we had pretty fun teen years."

"I think it's funny how we all managed to fall in love an end up with our high school sweethearts." I said. "Ya know, except me."

"Who knows? You guys might still end up together." She told me.

* * *

After another hour of me and Rebekah joking around, she left my room.

And immediately after she left, my mind went straight back to what had happened the day before.

I just didn't know what to think about any of it.

I knew I loved Damon, but I didn't know how to love him.

I suddenly thought back to the time we first met and smiled.

_I walked into History class on the first day of school with Bonnie by my side._

_"Did you see what Katherine was wearing? She's such a slut!" Bonnie whispered to me, causing me to laugh._

_I turned my head and noticed a guy I had never seen before. He was gorgeous. He had icy blue eyes and messy raven hair._

_"That's the new guy, Damon Salvatore." Bonnie told me quietly._

_I built up my courage and sat down in the seat beside him. _

_"Hi, I'm Elena." I introduced myself, smiling a bit._

_He smiled back. "I'm Damon."_

And of course I had to think about the what-if's of it all.

What if we never met?

What if he never slept with Katherine?

What if I had heard him out and let him explain?

What if we never got together?

What if I never went back to LA?

I had all these questions, and no answers…

Suddenly Damon walked into the room. "Look, I heard what you and Jeremy had said yesterday…"

I sighed. "I'm sorry…" I looked away from him. "I've been trying. I thought I was there but I wasn't."

"Elena, you have been going back and forth ever since you got here. One day you're with me and the next day you're not!" Damon said.

I stood up from my place on the bed. "I get that! But do you realize how hard it's been since I got back here? All of a sudden I had to face all the things I've been avoiding for the past three years! It's not that easy for me, either!" I replied, raising my voice.

"I realize that it's been hard for it was for me? I felt so guilty when I saw you again!" Damon argued.

"I hope you did!" I yelled. "You ruined a four year relationship for one night with Katherine freaking Pierce!"

"I tried to explain myself, but you left!" He replied.

"I left because I was hurt, Damon! I couldn't handle being around you!" I said.

We argued like that before. We had obviously bickered a bit when we were first together, but we never got into a screaming match like that one.

"And what were you going to explain to me, anyway?! Every time I've asked you about you just said you don't know!" I asked him.

"I honestly don't know, Elena!" He asked me.

"How can you not know?! You can't just ruin that serious of a relationship for no reason!" I yelled.

"I was drunk!" He said.

"As if that's an excuse!" I said. "Damon, I love you, and I've been trying, but it's impossible for us to be together right now!"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together at all." He replied, his voice back to its normal volume. Even though the argument was sort of my fault, I never thought that I would hear those words come out of his mouth.

My heart broke at his words. "Maybe we shouldn't." I said, by voice breaking slightly as tears stung in my eyes.

We looked into each other's eyes for a minute or two, neither of us really wanting to look away. I finally blinked back some tears and looked away from his eyes. "You should go." I told him.

Without another word, he turned around and left the room.

It was all over.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really am evil, aren't I? (Don't worry, there will be a happy ending eventually.)  
I know that was sort of a short chapter, but I tried my best.  
-Nina**


	12. Day 10

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! Here's chapter 12!**

I woke up in the guest bedroom with the light once again right in my eyes.

I groaned and turned over, suddenly remembering what had happened the day before.

After a few more minutes I climbed out of bed and walked straight into the private bathroom before stripping off my clothes and getting into the shower.

I felt the hot water come down on me and I felt a little better instantly.

My mind wandered back to Damon.

I wished that I had never gone back to LA. Then maybe I wouldn't have had all the drama. Actually, no. I think it was all worth it…just to have Damon in my life again….At least for a little while.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. After towel drying my hair I stepped back out into the guest room and went to my suitcase.

Half an hour later I was walking down the stairs text Caroline.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Elena_

_Has anyone blabbed to u yet?-E_

_To: Elena_

_From: Caroline_

_Blabbed about what?-C_

_To: Caroline_

_From: Elena_

_Damon and I broke up yesterday. :( For good.-E_

_To: Elena_

_From: Caroline_

_:( I hope it stops raining soon so that we can have a breakup night!-C_

_To: Caroline_

_From: Elena_

_Really, Care? Your best friend just went through a breakup and all you're thinking about is having a breakup night?-E_

_To: Elena_

_From: Caroline_

_Not just any breakup night, a double-breakup night! :D-C_

I smirked and was just about to reply when I walked into someone.

"Sorry, I-" I looked up and my eyes locked with those gorgeous blue ones. I quickly looked away and walked off to the kitchen.

I bit my lip trying to hold back the tears stinging in my eyes as I entered the kitchen, where Jeremy and Anna sat.

"Are you okay? You didn't come out of your room all day yesterday." Jeremy asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You don't have to pull that around us, you know. I'm your brother and Anna is your friend and my girlfriend not to mention carrying my child, so if you want to talk about it you can." Jeremy told me.

"Jeremy, _I don't want_ to talk about it. That's the point." I said.

"So you're just gonna let it go like nothing happened?" Anna asked.

"It's better for everyone that way. The three of us will go back to New York as soon as this storm is over and then I'm going to start the new movie and everything will be normal again." I replied.

Jeremy and Anna looked at each other and then back at me. "We're actually thinking of moving back here before the baby's born…"

I choked on my water. _'Just great.' _I thought. Everywhere Jeremy was, I would be. That's just the way it was.

"Look, our lives don't revolve around you. Being here is best for the baby. If we need any help with the baby while Anna is in school then we'll have Jenna and Ric or Bonnie or Caroline or Rebekah and Stefan or Anna's mom…It'll just be easier." Jeremy told me.

"No, it's fine." I assured them. "I agree that it will be best for the baby this way. And if you guys are gonna move back here, then I'm moving back here, too. I want to see my niece or nephew grow up to be just as awesome as its parents'." I said, forcing a smile before walking out of the kitchen.

I walked right past Damon in the living room, trying to pretend he wasn't there.

"You're really going to pretend that I don't exist?" I heard him asked.

"Yep." I replied as I darted up the stairs.

It was true. I was going to just pretend like he wasn't there and stay as far away from him as possible until we left.

And why should he care? He was the one that broke it off in the first place! Granted, I did start it, but still!

I couldn't help that every time I looked at him I felt the hurt all over again. It's not like I wanted to feel that way.

I just wished that he had never slept with Katherine. Then none of it would be happening and we could've even been married by then.

I stood in front of the window in the guestroom and listened to the soft sound of the rain.

The clouds obviously hated me.

I fell back onto the bed and just laid there, staring at the ceiling trying to figure out whatever was going on in my head.

One part of me wanted to work it out, but I was afraid that I'd just end up hurting him even more. The other part of me was telling me to cut him out of my life.

I really wanted to hate him, but I couldn't…

"Elena?" I heard Jeremy say. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Hey." I replied.

"I've been trying to get you to hear me for the past five minutes." He told me, stepping further into the room.

I sighed. "Sorry, I was just…deep in thought."

"Elena…I think you should talk to Damon." Jeremy said hesitantly.

"That's the thing, I'm sick of talking! I'm sick of trying to work things out!" I replied as I sat down on the bed.

"Well you have to do something!" He told me. "We are all stuck in this house and if you guys are going to be fighting the entire time it's going to be worse for everyone."

"We're not even fighting. We're just avoiding each other." I replied.

"Whatever. Just do something." He said before leaving the room.

I could tell that Jeremy was getting frustrated with the constant back and forth, but he didn't know what I was going through.

No one did.

Well, technically Matt did, but he was never actually cheated on, he just thought he was. But I guess if he believed that it had actually happened then his pain was just as real as mine was.

I suddenly heard Alexis crying. I tried to ignore it, but when four minutes passed and she was still crying I left the guestroom.

I walked down the hall until I reached Alexis room and entered the pink and purple room.

Alexis was sitting on the floor crying, clutching her blanket as if it was about to be taken away from her.

I kneeled down in front of her. "Hey, sweetie." I smiled. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with her gigantic ocean blue eyes and stared at me.

"It's okay." I cooed, brushing some of her blonde curls out of her face. She gave me a shy smile.

I sat down next to her, leaning against the wall, and lifted her into my lap.

I started to sing softly as I french braided her surprisingly long blonde hair.

"You were always so good with kids." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up and saw Damon leaning against the door frame. I sighed and went back to braiding Alexis' hair.

"She's a sweet kid." I said.

"Yeah, she is." He agreed.

"She's two now, right?" I asked him as I wrapped a hair tie around the bottom of the braid. He nodded.

A few minutes went by and neither of us said anything.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him suddenly.

"Sure." He replied.

"Why did you stay with me if you knew that I couldn't have children? I mean, you've always wanted kids." I asked.

He smirked. "Sometimes love is more important than how you thought your life was gonna be."

"But having children is a pretty legitimate this to want. It's not like it's a totally crazy dream or something." I said, finally looking up at him.

Damon sighed. "I guess I always thought that somehow we'd adopt, or surrogacy, or miracle."

"I never thought you would be someone that believes in miracles." I told him.

"I didn't used to." He replied.

"Neither did I." I said.

I looked down and saw that Alexis was drifting off to sleep. I smiled and stood up before laying her down on her little bed. I smiled down at her before walking out of the room, pushing past Damon roughly.

I knew I was still acting kind of hot and cold, but I was so confused that I couldn't act any way else.

I walked into my guestroom and picked up my guitar.

**Hello, hello**

**Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound**

**Alone, alone**

**I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now**

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**

**Like a fool at the top of my lungs**

**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

**But it's never enough**

**Cause my echo, echo**

**Is the only voice coming back**

**Shadow, shadow**

**Is the only friend that I have**

**Listen, listen**

**I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give**

**But it isn't, is it?**

**You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head**

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**

**Like a fool at the top of my lungs**

**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

**But it's never enough**

**Cause my echo, echo**

**Is the only voice coming back**

**Shadow, shadow**

**Is the only friend that I have**

**I don't wanna be an island**

**I just wanna feel alive and**

**Get to see your face again **

**I don't wanna be island**

**I just wanna feel alive and**

**Get to see your face again**

**But 'til then**

**Just my echo, my shadow**

**You're my only friend and I'm**

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**

**Like a fool at the top of my lungs**

**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

**But it's never enough**

**Cause my echo, echo**

**Oh my shadow, shadow**

**Hello, hello**

**Anybody out there?**

**A/N:**

**There's chapter 12! I'm sorry if this thing with Elena going back and forth is starting to annoy you, but I just wanted to sort of make it known how confused she is about everything.  
And by the way, all the songs I've put on here(except for The Scientist by Coldplay) have been on TVD. I thought it'd make more sense that way.  
-Nina**


	13. Day 11

**A/N:**

**I'm finally back! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update!**

* * *

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

It was 3 AM and I hadn't slept at all.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my pink LA hoodie before leaving the room

I walked through the dark living room and noticed light coming from the kitchen. _'Someone else must be up.' _I thought as I walked into the kitchen.

And sure enough, Damon stood shirtless leaning against the counter. _'My luck is terrible.'_

"I didn't know anyone else would be up." I said as I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Neither did I." Damon replied.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I didn't necessarily want to deal with him right then, and I guess technically I didn't have to, but I knew I should've.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

He looked a bit confused. "What?" He asked.

I looked away from him. "I've been going back and forth so much…I'm not trying to, but I'm so confused about everything, and…I don't know what to do." I told him. Tears were starting to form in my eyes again and I didn't know why.

He immediately noticed the tear that had escaped and was slowly rolling down my cheek. He pulled me into his arms.

_'Even when he's supposed to be mad at me he's sweet.' _I thought.

"It's alright." He told me. "And for the record, I still feel the same. The argument didn't change anything."

I pulled away a bit. "I should've never come back here." I muttered.

"I disagree." He whispered. I smiled a bit.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, it's been so…complicated."

He smirked a little. "Isn't everything?"

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, shrugging.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Get some rest." He told me.

I nodded and slowly walked back up to the guestroom.

I crawled into bed and curled into a ball, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the rain and thunder and groaned.

"When will it stop raining?" I mumbled to myself sleepily.

I got out of bed and walked downstairs in Spiderman pajama shorts and a matching tank top.

"Hey, Spidey." Jeremy teased as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Anna on the couch.

"Has anyone heard anything from Caroline or Matt?" I asked them.

"I tried to call Matt but he wouldn't answer." Jeremy replied.

I sighed. "I feel so bad for Caroline. She didn't even do anything and yet Matt refuses to believe her."

"Well, I mean a lot of people are going to deny it if they cheat, so I'm sure he just doesn't believe her." Rebekah said.

"True." Stefan chimed in.

"What if we got Tyler to talk to Matt?" Anna asked.

"Tyler would say that they kissed because he has a crush on Caroline." Jeremy replied.

"I'm gonna go get ready, but when I come back down we're gonna think of a plan, okay?" I said as I stood up again. They all nodded.

Half an hour later I walked back down the steps wearing denim shorts and a teal tank top.

"Did you guys think of anything?" I asked them.

"We were thinking that after the storm blows over we could trick both Matt and Caroline into coming here, but not tell them that the other one would be here, too. Then we could force them to talk it out." Stefan said. I nodded.

"That sounds good." I replied as I sat back down on the couch.

"But what if they refuse to talk? I mean, we can't actually force them to do anything." Anna said.

"Then the boys can beat up Matt and us girls can talk to Caroline." Rebekah suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "You just want to see Matt get beat up."

"Course I do." Rebekah said, smirking

I smirked and shook my head. "Okay, so aside from Rebekah's obsession with Matt getting punched, sometimes by her," I paused, looking over at Rebekah, and she just shrugged. "We have to think of a better plan than beating Matt up if he doesn't want to talk."

"Okay, I don't get why we _have_ to get them back together." Damon spoke up, causing us all to stare at him. "Just think about it for a second, what if Matt is just saying that she cheated on him because he's looking for a way out of the relationship?"

"Damon's right." I said. "Caroline told me a few weeks ago that Matt had been acting distant. Maybe he just…fell out of love with her. It happens all the time."

"They've been together for nine years, and engaged for one of those years, do you really think that they would suddenly break up?" Anna asked.

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. "Matt had hinted towards breaking up with Caroline a couple months back."

"And you didn't tell me this why?" I asked him.

"He told me not to." Jeremy replied.

I sighed and ran my hands over my face. Not only did I have to deal with my love life, but Caroline's and Matt's, too?

_'How did my life get so complicated?' _I thought.

After a few minutes of silence Jeremy spoke up. "I'm bored."

I rolled my eyes. "Play video games or something." I told him. He groaned in response.

"There's an Xbox upstairs." Stefan said. Jeremy nodded and walked upstairs.

Anna smirked and shook her head lightly. Even though Jeremy was twenty-three and was going to have a baby, he still loved video games more than anyone I'd ever met.

Video games were actually how Damon won Jeremy over after we had started dating. Jeremy absolutely hated him, but after half an hour of playing Call of Duty they were practically BFF's.

I smiled at the memory and stood up before walking upstairs to find Jeremy again.

He ended up being in a gaming room that I never knew existed, playing Mario Kart. I sat down in a bean-bag chair beside him.

He paused his game and looked over at me. "I have to talk to you about something." He said seriously.

"Uh…Okay?" I replied, shifting in my seat a bit.

"I'm proposing to Anna." Jeremy blurted out.

My eyes widened in shock. "When?"

"Tonight, hopefully." He replied.

"And why are you just telling me now?" I asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know." He said.

"And you're sure?" I asked him carefully.

He smiled and nodded. "I love her…I've always loved her..." He said. "And she's going to have my baby."

"And you guys have been together for almost five years now."

"Do you think Bonnie's gonna be weirded out by it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I mean, you guys dated for a year in 11th grade, I don't think she really has a right to be jealous or anything."

"I know…I just wonder sometimes…" He said vaguely.

"About?" I asked, confused.

He sighed. "What if Bonnie and I had never broken up? I mean, it ended because I cheated on her. What if I hadn't?"

"Jeremy…" I sighed. "Please tell me you aren't second-guessing a break up that happened over five years ago?"

"I'm not, I mean, I love Anna…But I don't know…Bonnie was my first love. You never really get over that, ya know?" He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"But I love Anna more than anything, and after tonight, there's no going back." He said.

I smiled. "I'm really proud of you, Jer."

He gave me a soft smile. "I know that this might run the moment or whatever, but I think you should try to work things out with Damon before we leave for New York."

I sighed. "I want to, I just can't…"

"Yes, you can." He assured me.

I thought about that for a moment. It was true, I could've just started a relationship with Damon and left it there, but I was terrified that something would go wrong again.

"Just talk to him." He told me.

"I'm sick of talking." I whined.

He just smirked and went back to his game.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I know that chapter sort of sucked but it was all I could come up with.  
The next three chapters are going to be the last ones, but if you want a sequel then you have to PM me saying that you want one! The more response I get the more of a chance there will be at a sequel!  
I love you all!  
-Nina**


	14. Day 12

**Hey, guys! I'm finally back! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

* * *

The next day I woke up to silence instead of rain and thunder.

_'That's odd.' _I thought to myself as I sat up and looked out to the window to see that it was a beautiful, sunny day.

"It stopped raining!" I said semi-excitedly as I jumped out of bed.

* * *

I walked down the stairs wearing a T-shirt and denim shorts, my hair still wet from my shower.

"Isn't it nice outside?" Anna asked as she walked into the living room with a cup of orange juice.

I nodded. "I'm just glad that it stopped raining."

"Mhmm."

I glanced at her again and noticed that she couldn't stop smiling. "So he finally popped the question, huh?" I asked.

Anna's smile grew a little wider and she nodded. She set her glass of juice down on the coffee table and rushed over to me to show me the beautiful diamond that was on her left ring-finger.

"Wow…Though I am a bit worried about my brother being _this _good at picking out jewelry on his own." I joked.

Anna laughed a bit. "I assumed you help him out."

"Nope." I shook my head. "I actually didn't even know until last night."

She looked up at me. "And I was also wondering if you would be one my bridesmaids…?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I will." I smirked. "Who else have you chosen so far?" I asked.

"So far only Rebekah has signed on, but I'm also going to ask Caroline. Oh, and then Jeremy wanted me to ask Jenna." Anna said.

"And I was thinking about asking Bonnie, too, but…that would be pretty awkward to have Jeremy's ex's as one of my bridesmaids." She explained.

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Oh, and then I'm going to ask my mom to be my maid of honor this afternoon. After that I should be set."

I nodded. "I'm really happy for you, Anna."

"Thanks." She replied.

"Jeremy hasn't really had the best life. First with our parents dying, and his drug problems, and then he got his heart broken, then he broke someone else's heart…Anyways, he deserves someone as amazing as you." I rambled.

She just smiled.

"Jeremy got us plane tickets for tomorrow morning, by the way." She told me.

I nodded. I didn't know how I felt about leaving. "Okay."

She leaned against the back of the couch. "You don't know how you feel about leaving, do you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No…I don't."

"Well, you have until tomorrow." She stated before walking upstairs.

I sighed.

I couldn't decide whether to talk to Damon or not.

Part of me wanted to work things out…The other part of me told myself there was nothing to work out anymore.

No. I wasn't going to give up hope yet.

I _needed_ to talk to Damon. I didn't know if I was gonna be able to start anything with him or not, but I still needed to at least talk to him.

I walked into the kitchen to see Jeremy leaning against the counter on his phone.

"Hey." I said as I grabbed an apple off of the counter.

Jeremy looked up at me. "Hey."

I broke out into a smile. "I heard the big news."

He smiled back. "I sort of can't believe she said yes."

I cocked my head to the side. "Why wouldn't she say yes?" I asked him.

"I don't know…I just had a feeling that she wouldn't." Jeremy replied. "But, she did. So right now I'm just going to focus on figuring out who are gonna be my groomsmen."

"Who have you chosen so far?" I asked curiously as I leaned on the counter beside him.

"Stefan, Matt, Alaric, Tyler and Damon." He told me.

"Best man?" I asked.

"Matt." He replied.

"Good…So then when we all walk down the aisle it will be Rebekah and Stefan, Jenna and Ric, me and Damon, Caroline and Tyler and then Matt and Pearl." I said, starting to plan things in my head.

"Are you already planning my wedding in your head?" Jeremy asked.

I grinned. "Maybe."

He chuckled. "Well don't go too crazy, I still want this wedding to be sort of traditional…besides the officiator dressing up as Batman."

I raised my eyebrow. "The officiator is gonna be dressed up as Batman?"

Jeremy got a super serious look on his face. "Of course they are."

We both started laughing.

"What are you guys so chipper about?" Damon asked as he walked into the kitchen, on his phone.

"Anna and I are engaged." Jeremy blurted out.

Damon looked up from his phone. "When did this happen?"

"Last night."

After that I kind of zoned out of the conversation and started thinking about what to do about Damon.

_'When should I talk to him?'_

_'What should I tell him?'_

_'Will he even care?_

"Elena!" I heard Jeremy say loudly, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"You've been standing there for five minutes without blinking, staring at the exact same spot." Jeremy told me.

A rush of embarrassment came over me. "Sorry…I zoned out…" I said as I noticed Damon had left.

Jeremy just nodded.

"I'm surprised that Caroline hasn't come over yet." I said.

"Oh, she will…" Jeremy sighed. I laughed.

"Or I could just go to Bonnie's apartment and check up on her. I _need_ to get out of this house." I said.

"Take Rebekah with you." Stefan told me as he walked into the kitchen, holding Alexis.

"Mmkay, mom." I replied sarcastically.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying that you guys could have a girls' day so that you and Caroline can complain about your relationship problems while Rebekah and Bonnie silently judge you."

I started laughing. "In Senior year Bonnie was complaining, too." I said, causing Jeremy to narrow his eyes at me. "What? I never said I was talking about you."

"Jeremy, a piece of advice, once you're engaged, stop letting anything that's happened to you in past relationships bug you." Stefan told Jeremy.

"Yeah, because you're an expert on being engaged." I rolled my eyes.

"What? I got married!" Stefan said.

"I said engaged, not married."

"Same thing."

"Is not! …I'm just saying that you guys randomly eloped in Vegas, so you have never actually been engaged." I said.

"Would you rather I'd had been beaten up by Klaus, Elijah and Kol?" He asked.

"They wouldn't have beaten you up." I said.

"Oh yes they would have. Rebekah is their baby sister and they all hate me." Stefan replied.

I sighed. "True…Wait, I thought Elijah and you were okay?"

Stefan chuckled. "Not after I married his sister without 'getting his consent' first."

I laughed. "I can't believe Elijah of all people would end up with Katherine. I mean, _it's Katherine_!" I exclaimed.

"You're only saying that because you hate her." Jeremy said.

"I have reason." I replied simply.

"Has anyone ever _liked_ Katherine?" Stefan asked jokingly.

"Elijah, apparently." Jeremy said.

* * *

Me and Rebekah stood outside the door of Bonnie's apartment, knocking.

The door swung open revealing Caroline, who was wearing yoga shorts and a baggy sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up and her hair in a messy bun.

"Hey, Care." I said.

Caroline smiled weakly. "Hey."

"My god, what are you wearing?" Rebekah asked her abruptly.

"Rebekah!" I scolded.

"It's one of Matt's sweatshirts that I kept." Caroline admitted.

"Who's at the door?" We heard Bonnie yell from inside the small studio apartment.

"It's 'Bekah and Elena." Caroline yelled back. "Oh sorry," Caroline apologized, shaking her head lightly. "Come in."

Rebekah and I stepped into the apartment that was still mostly unfurnished due to Bonnie just moving two weeks earlier, and set our bags down by the door.

"How have you been?" I asked Caroline.

"I dunno…" She sighed. "I'm just…_tired_...of everything."

I nodded slightly. "Believe me, I get it."

Realization flashed over her face. "How have you been with everything going on with Damon?" Caroline asked.

I shrugged. "It's been better, but it's okay." I said. "But we're here so that you can complain. So, complain."

Caroline sighed. "I just…I don't know how to fix this! And the worst part is, I don't know if I want to fix it. I mean, we were together for _ten years_. Do you really think that Matt would just end it because he thought I had kissed Tyler?"

"Well, Matt can be sort of…_impulsive_…and he definitely has a temper, so I don't know if just deciding not to try is the best idea." Bonnie told her.

"Ten years, guys. Ten years. Matt isn't the type of guy to end it without good reason." Caroline repeated.

"Caroline…" I started. "Have you have ever thought that you guys just…fell out of love? Maybe he's just using that as an excuse to break it off?" I asked her.

Caroline started crying. "I don't know what to do, guys." She said through her tears. "It was me and Matt. I…I thought we were meant to be."

"At one point I thought Jeremy and I were…" Bonnie laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"You guys dated for a year in 11th grade, and you thought he was 'the one'?" Rebekah asked her.

Bonnie shrugged. "He was my first love."

I smiled a little. "I thought that Damon was 'the one'."

"He is." Caroline said.

I sighed. "I don't know, guys…I mean, I love him, but…I just don't know if we will work like we used to."

"When will you guys just suck it up and see it?" Rebekah asked.

"See what?"

"Damon is 'the one'! He has always been 'the one'! And you two trying to deny it won't help anything!" Rebekah said, frustrated.

I ran my hands over my face. "Okay, let's get back to Caroline." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Elena, you are going to talk about Damon and you are going to like it!" Caroline snapped, causing us all to laugh.

"Fine." I gave in.

"I'm not even sure what to do in this situation. I mean, I'm not mad about him sleeping with Katherine anymore, I just don't know if he wants to be in a relationship with me anymore. But I'm going to talk to him tonight or something, so…" I said.

"You can still stay here, you know. You don't _have to_ get on that plane." Bonnie told me.

"Yes I do." I replied. "I need to distance myself from all of this."

"But what if he wants you to stay?" Caroline asked.

I thought about that for a moment. "Then…then I guess I don't know…"

* * *

I sat in the living room with my guitar, quietly strumming some chords.

"I have a question for you." I heard Damon say behind me.

I turned around and saw him walking into the living room from the kitchen. "Alright…?"

"How many breakup songs did you write, exactly?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "A few. But I only ever finished one." I told him honestly.

"You should play it for me." Damon suggested as he sat down on the couch.

I sighed. "Wouldn't that just make things even more awkward?" I asked.

"Maybe," He said. "But you still should."

I smirked. "Fine." I said. I knew that if I said no that he would just keep on bothering me about it, so I thought _'Why not?'_

**Running away through the nights so black**

**The stars on my shoulder**

**Pulling me back**

**Whispers of you **

**Ringing through my ears**

**Trying to forget all the wasted tears**

**And all your lies in your blue eyes**

**Another day goes by**

**And all I can say is**

**Wish I could forget you**

**But you keep coming back**

**You're running away through the nights so black**

**The stars on your shoulder **

**Pulling you back**

**Maybe you can forget **

**But I just can't**

**One day I'm here and one day I'm there**

**Some days I wake up and I just don't know where**

**I see the lights on the city streets**

**I'm wide awake while the world still sleeps**

**In all my dreams the picture freezes**

**And every night it's always the same**

**Wish I could forget you**

**But you keep coming back**

**You're running away through the nights so black**

**The stars on your shoulder pulling you back**

**Maybe you can forget but I just can't**

**No I just can't **

**No I just can't**

**I just can't**

**Running away through the nights so black**

**The stars on my shoulder pulling me back**

**Whispers of you ringing through my ears**

**Trying to forget all the wasted tears**

**Wish I could forget you**

**But you keep coming back**

**You keep coming back, you keep coming back**

**Wish I could forget you**

**I just can't**

I finished the song and looked at him.

"Well, at least you got a great song out of it." Damon joked.

I smiled. "A few months back, my manager heard that and almost got me to sign a record label." I admitted. I hadn't told anyone about that.

"Why did you turn it down?" He asked.

"I didn't think I was good enough." I said. "I mean, why would I be any better than anyone else in this business?"

"Because you're amazing." He told me. "Maybe you wouldn't do better than anyone else, but you are better than everyone else."

I thought about that for a moment. This made the whole 'I'm leaving' conversation a lot harder.

Ugh, why is love _so_ difficult?

* * *

**And there's the fourteenth chapter! The song used was "Running Away" by Greyson Chance. I thought it fit the situation, especially at the line "All your lies in your blue eyes".  
This was actually the longest chapter EVER out of all the stories I've posted on here, coming to 2,333 and 9 pages.  
Thank you guys so much for the great reviews and I hope you all have a great evening!  
-Nina**


	15. Day 13

**A/N:**

**OHMYGOSH I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had severe writers block!  
This chapter will switch between Damon POV and Elena POV quite a bit, so I hope that it turned out alright! **

* * *

I woke up in the bed in the guestroom for the last time, or at least until the next visit.

I climbed out of bed and left the room, lazily trying my hair up into a bun.

"So how are you feeling about leaving today?" Stefan asked me as soon as I stepped into the living room.

I shrugged. "I don't want to leave, but I feel like I have to."

"Why?"

"I don't know…my life is there and stuff…" I lied.

Stefan chuckled slightly. "You know, for being an actress, you really suck at lying."

I sighed. "I want to free Damon from my craziness, okay?"

"He'll be much more miserable _without_ your craziness."

I ran my hand over my face. "Look, Stefan, I get that you and everyone else want to tell me what to do, but I've already decided that I'm leaving."

"We're just trying to help." He told me.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said. "I just…I think I should do this on my own. I mean, all my life, someone's been there holding my hand. Maybe now I can change that."

Stefan nodded. "Alright." He said before going up the stairs.

I sighed and went back upstairs to shower.

I zipped up my suitcase and looked around the guestroom one more time.

I honestly didn't want to leave. I loved it in LA. More importantly, I loved the people in LA. Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah, Stefan, Jenna, Alaric, _Damon._

I could've stayed, I knew that, but it was best for everyone. Or at least that's what I thought at the time.

* * *

After showering and throwing on a white sundress and black ballet flats, I started packing.

I grabbed my guitar, which was leaning against the wall, and carefully put it into its case before putting everything back into my suitcase and zipping it up.

I grabbed all my stuff and left the room.

I walked down the hall and shuffled down the stairs to see Jeremy and Anna sitting on the couch with Rebekah and Stefan, their suitcases a few feet away.

"You ready?" Jeremy asked me as he stood up.

I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."

After Rebekah and Stefan said their goodbyes and gave of us all hugs, we left the house.

"Did you talk to Damon?" Anna asked me.

I sighed. "No." I told them quietly.

"Has anyone told him?" Jeremy asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I said. "I was going to last night…I just couldn't."

"You know he's going to be mad, right?" Jeremy asked.

I turned to him. "Yes, I know he's going to be mad. I'm mad! But that doesn't change anything. Whether I told him or not, I'm still leaving."

"You don't _have_ to leave. You can still stay." Jeremy told me.

"No…I need this. I need to get out of LA. It's what's best."

"Best for who?" Jeremy asked. "Leaving the love of your life is not best for anyone."

I sighed. "Can we just leave? Please?" I begged.

We packed our stuff into the car and got in.

**Damon POV**

I walked down the hall, reading a text message from Ric when I glanced into the guestroom to see that it was empty.

I shoved my phone into my pocket and entered the room.

There was nothing in there but a guitar pick on the nightstand.

_'They couldn't have left without telling me, right?'_

I left the room and shuffled down the stairs, walking straight to the kitchen.

"Did they leave already?" I asked Stefan and Rebekah, trying to act normal and not like I was freaking out on the inside.

Stefan nodded. "Elena didn't talk to you?" Rebekah asked. I shook my head. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before muttering something about Elena being an idiot.

"Uh…"

"Elena was supposed to talk to you before she left." Stefan explained.

"And she didn't…" I said. "When did they leave?" I asked.

"Half an hour ago. Why?" Stefan asked.

Without another word, I ran out of the house, grabbing my car keys on the way out.

There was no way I was gonna let her go again.

**Elena POV**

We walked through LAX, our arms full of our bags.

I looked around and remembered the last time I had been in that airport. It was before all of the Damon drama started…_again_.

I looked over and saw a young girl, probably around fifteen, run into a boy's arms excitedly. They just stood there in each other's arms, whispering things to each other or sharing quick kisses.

They were so young and in love. They had yet to feel the pain of a broken heart.

"Elena!" I heard Jeremy say, snapping out of my thoughts.

I snapped my head towards him and Anna. "Huh?"

"You zoned out for a bit." Anna told me.

"Oh." I said. "Sorry, I'm just…tired." They nodded and started walking again.

**Damon POV**

I drove through LA, trying to get to LAX as fast as I could without going over the speed limit.

Even though I knew that Elena leaving was partly my fault, since I had started the argument that had broken us up, I couldn't believe she'd leave without telling me.

I couldn't lose her again. Losing her once hurt enough, but losing her twice? I wouldn't have been able to handle that. Because I knew that after Jeremy and Anna's wedding, she'd walk out of my life forever.

I glanced at the clock, relieved that their flight probably hadn't left yet and sighed. _'This is all my fault.'_ I reminded myself again.

**Elena POV**

We were sitting in a waiting area. Jeremy was on his phone, Anna was reading and I was just sitting there thinking about Damon.

I knew I should have told him. He deserved that. He needed that. But i was telling the love of my life that I was leaving him for no reason, it wasn't all that easy.

I knew that Damon would've known by then that I had been gone. He would've been up by then and would have noticed that I was gone by simply glancing into the guest room.

"You could still go back, you know." Jeremy told me suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You could still go back to Rebekah and Stefan's and try to work it out. You don't _need_ to leave." He repeated.

I sighed and sat up a bit more. "I know."

"Then why don't you do it?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly. I was sick of lying and telling everyone I was going to be okay, or trying to get people to shut up about the horror that is my love life.

_'I just want Damon…'_ I thought.

**Damon POV**

As I drove, I thought about when things were good between me and Elena.

Like when I'd come home from work to find her asleep on the couch with an open book on the coffee table in front of her, or when we'd just cuddle in front of the TV with Chinese takeout because we were too lazy to make anything.

Or when she was in the hospital and found out she couldn't have children. That must have been the hardest thing she'd ever hone through.

Or when we'd said 'I love you' for the first time…

I smiled at the thought.

Ever since Elena had come back to LA and I had seen her again, I had made sure that she knew how I felt about her. I needed her to know that, just in case she'd change her mind.

I drove into the LAX parking lot and got out of the car.

**Elena POV**

We were in line to board the plane.

I took and deep breath and tried to calm myself down, but I knew it was no use. I needed to go back to Rebekah and Stefan's.

"This is your last chance to go back, sis." Jeremy said to me.

I nodded. "I know." I replied.

"Go. Go back and work it out with him." Jeremy told me.

"Jeremy, I-"

"Go." He repeated.

I nodded and stepped out of line. "Call me when you land." I told him before running off.

**Damon POV**

I jogged through the airport. I knew that I probably wouldn't catch her in time, but I could try.

Suddenly I noticed her walking towards the entrance and I ran towards her.

**Elena POV**

I saw someone running towards me and realized it was Damon .

"Elena!" He called out.

I turned towards him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why aren't you boarding a plane?" He asked.

I smiled slightly. "I'm staying here." I told him.

"What?"

"I'm staying." I repeated. "For you." Damon smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

His arms wrapped around my waist. "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him, not caring that people were staring.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And there's the last chapter! :) I hope it turned out okay.  
I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but I hope it's okay anyways.  
I'd like to thank all the followers, reviewers and anyone that has added this to their favorites. You guys are the reason I ever finished this.  
I'll write a sequel soon, I promise.  
I love you all.  
-Nina**


	16. Sequel Now Up!

**Hey, guys! Just wanted to say that the sequel is now up! **

**It's called 'Forever and Always' and you can find it on my profile!**

**Thanks!**

**-Nina**


End file.
